Who Is He?
by MiakaYuy
Summary: After all that time ch11 is finally up! and the crowd goes wild! Short but it's up! Enjoy! R&R!Warning: Junpei bashing inside!R&R!(KoujixIzumi and JunpeixIzumi?hehe)
1. Who is he? Ch1

                                            **Who Is He?**

Okie **disclaime**r first! **I don't own _Digimon Frontier_!** I am only a fan who writes fanfics! Yes that was my disclaimer…pretty lousy but hey! 

Authors note: I haven't seen _Digimon Frontier_ before! But I've seen some reviews and episode summaries! **PLEASE BE WARNED! JUNPEI WILL RECEIVE A LOT OF TEASING!! SO IF YOU ARE A JUNPEI FAN, DO NOT READ THE FIC!! Don't get mad at me for making Izumi such an airhead. It goes with my**

**story.**  Besides I'm an Izumi fan too so don't get mad. Oh yea. Kouji and Izumi are the cutest Digimon couple besides Takato and Jeri! *sniff, sniff* They're relationship was sooo cute!^^ Here's a little something that makes me sooo sad when I read it. It's from Season 3. Jeri and Takato.

Takato: Hey Jeri, you haven't eaten anything. Aren't you hungry? Well, guess not. You know, Jeri, I've always wanted to tell you that you're the nicest girl I've ever met. I think...I mean you always talk to me and stuff when no one else would...and maybe it sounds silly, but sometimes I imagine that you might kinda like me...the way that I like you... well, I mean, it's not like I think about you all the time, cause I do. Ahh! This is hard! What I'm trying to say more than just a friend, Jeri, is that I like you...I really do...*begins to cry* I hate seeing you this way, but when this whole thing started, I was so happy cause you were a tamer and got to come to the Digital World with us... then Leomon died...and you became so sad...I thought that if I brought you back home to the real world maybe you'd be yourself again, but now you just sit there not saying or doing anything. I keep thinking how much of this is my fault, that if I didn't bring you to the Digital World you'd still be happy... but you're not. I'm so sorry Jeri! *sobs* I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that... that I couldn't help save Leomon...I just wish that you'd talk to me, Jeri! *cries even harder*

Isn't that sad?? *Sighs* sorry about the long authors note! Okay and now to my story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Izumi!! Izumi!!", Junpei cried. "Izumi I love you!" Junpei felt something hit his head hard and awoke with a start. "Shutup!", Izumi yelled! Her face flushing crimson red. Junpei looked around to see the whole class laughing at him. "Huh?", Junpei said stupidly. He suddenly realized after 2 minutes that he was talking in his sleep and that was the reason Izumi hit him on the head with her math textbook. "Oh…oops!", Junpei said, totally embarrassed. 

Izumi took her seat in front of Junpei and stared at her hands.  She made a mental note to herself that she would kill Junpei for that outrageous outburst! How dare everyone laugh at her!!

"Okay. Settle down class!", Ms. Akito warned. Most of the class continued to laugh but some wise students stopped laughing and warned all the other students to keep quiet. Of course no one listened so they became very afraid. The students that were laughing had never been in Ms. Akito's class before but they had and knew what happened when she was disobeyed. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SCRAPS OF DOG FOOD!!!!!!!", Ms. Akito screamed. The class quieted. "That's better!", Ms. Akito said in a sweet voice.

"Ms. Akito!…um…Ms. Akito.", said the principal would had witnessed her…outburst.

"Yes sir?", Ms. Akito asked. 

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Alright. Class behave yourselves.", she warned with and icy voice and left the room with the principle shutting the door behind her a bit to hard. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!!!!", cried a boy. "Junpei likes Izumi!!, Junpei likes Izumiiii!!"

Some of the other immature boys joined in. Izumi felt herself goin very red…not with embarressment but with anger. "No he doesn't! and if you don't shut up I'll get my friends who are way older then you guys to beat you up!", she screamed back.

"Yes he does", the boys chorused, ignoring Izumi's threat. Izumi noticed that Junpei said that he did with them. BOP! "Owwwwww…", Junpei cried. "My head! Wh-who hit me?"

"I did you fool!", Izumi yelled! "Don't you realize that they are making fun of me _and_ you?" 

"They are?", Junpei asked confused. 

"Ahh!! Err…calm down Izumi...it's okay…he's just a bit slow…don't get angry…", she said to herself.

"You boys are so immature! Don't' you have anything better to do than tease people?", Izumi's best friend, Amari said.

Izumi smiled at Amari. It was good having Amari as a best friend.  

"Yea? Well what are you gonna do about it? We can say what we want!", said Kazu, the boy who started it all.

"I'll box you up so bad that you're body will forget how to feel.", Amari retorted calmly.

"Oh yea?", kazu said angrily.

"Your pathetic.", Amari said and went to stand beside Izumi. "Now apologize."

"Wh-what? No way! I'm not apologizing to an air-head!", Kazu yelled.

"Apologize.", Amari said through gritted teeth.

Kazu got freaked.

"Gomen.. Izumi! Forgive me!", Kazu said not taking his eyes off the crazy Amari.

"Forgiven.",Izumi said, smirking and took her seat. "Arigato Amari." 

Izumi heard Kazu mumble to some friends.

"Man…Izumi can't take a joke."

"Yeah…I know…she's sooo spoilt!"

"We were just joking around!"

"She also hit Junpei!"

**Silence**

"Wait Junpei doesn't count…we can understand her for hurting Junpei but she's sooo mean!"

"When we tease other girls they just join in the joke or flirt stupidly with us."

"She's cute but one day she'll get beat up for always having things her way."

"Yea!"

Izumi felt very angry! She'd show them! She'd get those friends of hers to go beat them up. They'd think again before they messed with her!! She was boiling mad. She decided to get even now. She placed a thumbtack on each one of their seats and snuck away chuckling evilly.

The teacher finally came back into the classroom. 

"Sorry I've been gone so long class. I hope you behaved.", she said eyeing some people. "Well I have some very interesting news. We have a new student joining our class. His name is Minamoto Kouji. Kouji come in please."

A boy with blue-black hair entered the room. He was good-looking and seemed mysterious. He glanced up and his eyes met with Izumi's. She was so taken back with his gaze. He looked away from her and scanned the room. His head not turning only his eyes observing.

"Why don't you take the seat behind Mana.", said Ms. Akito pointing to a girl. Kouji did not take the seat behind Mana but the one behind another boys. "No that's not—", Ms. Akito began but was silenced by his gaze on her. "Okay you can sit there…um..well…" 

Izumi looked at Kouji. He was so collected. He was obviously not going to be any trouble for her since he seemed so quiet and only wanted to have his space. She smiled and turned away. Just as she did Kouji stared up at her and thought to himself, "She look spoilt. She woun't be a proble, for me. The spoilt ones are always so easy to deal with if they get annoying."

Ms. Akito suddenly noticed that some of the students weren't in their seats. "Get into your seats!", she yelled. "Didn't I tell you all to stay put?"

"No. You told us to behave Ms.", Junpei said, thinking that he had said something smart.

"Shut up Junpei!", they teacher said calmly. "Now the rest of you go sit down!"

The students ran to their seats. Izumi smiled wickedly, knowing that Kazu and his friends were in for a surprise.

Suddenly there was ahouting and yelling coming from Kazu and his friends.

"What is going on?", Ms. Akito asked impatiently.

Kazu plucked the tack from his behind and winched. "Someone put a tack on my seat.", he cried.

"Mine too"

"Me too"

"Yea!"

"Me too" Kazu's friends cried.

"Who did this??", the teacher asked eyeing everyone.

Izumi chuckled to herself softly but straightened out when the teacher glanced at her.

"Ms. Akito?", Izumi asked. Ms. Akito looked at her. "May I go to the bathroom please?", Izumi asked sweetly.

"Hmm? Yes go ahead Izumi.", Ms. Akito said. 

Izumi walked outside calmly and then burst out laughing when she got outside the classroom.

"That was sooo funny!!", Izumi laughed. She walked into the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was Orimoto Izumi and no one got in her way! She walked back to the classroom and noticed that the teacher was still trying to find out who did it. She saw Kouji standing beside

the class sharpener, sharpening his pencil. She walked past him and sat down but then jumped back up screaming! "OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!", she pulled a thumbtack from her behind and stared angrily at Kazu. The whole class was looking at her.

"Zazu! You put this on my seat while I was in the bathroom!!", Izumi yelled.

"No I didn't! Why would I?", Kazu retorted.

"Yes you did! You did it to get back at me for putting the tacks on your seat!!", she said then gasped! How could she be so stupid! She blurted out that she did it! Ms. Akito started angrily at her. "Izumi!"

"Ha! You got caught!" Kazu said.

"But you put one on my seat too!", she huffed

"NO I DIDN'T!", Kazu said looking up at Ms. Akito.

"Then who did?", Izumi said angrily

"I did.", Everyone turned around to see Kouji blowing at his pencil to get rid of the sharpening.

"Kouji?", Ms. Akito said. "Why?"

Kouji didn't answer.

"How did you know it was her anyways?", Amari asked.

"Because she's spoilt. Besides…" he said as he walked back to his seat and sat down. "She got guilty written all over her face."

Izumi stared at Kouji shocked and frustrated.

"He's good", someone whispered.

Well that was the end of chapter one! Wow Kouji's so classy. Izumi got what she deserved! ^^ **Remember to Review! At least 5 reviews or I won't do chapter 2! **


	2. Who is he? Ch2

                                                            **Who Is He?**

Okie **disclaime**r first! **I don't own _Digimon Frontier_!** I am only a fan who writes fanfics! Yes that was my disclaimer…pretty lousy but hey! 

**WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI! I MAKE HIM SOUND STUPID IN THE STORY. DON'T READ IT IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI!**

Authors note: Okay Review of chapter one: Izumi is a bit snobby. Junpei likes Izumi. Izumi heard Kazu and his friend talk about her and she got pissed. She planted thumbtacks on their seats. She accidentally blurts out that she was the one who planted the tacks while asking Kazu who put a tack on her seat too. The whole class finds out Kouji was the culprit. His reason: Because she's spoilt and he knew it was her because she was so easy to read. Izumi is shocked.

**Story continues from there.******

"How did you know it was her anyways?", Amari asked.

"Because she's spoilt. Besides…" he said as he walked back to his seat and sat down. "She got guilty written all over her face."

Izumi stared at Kouji shocked and frustrated.

"He's good", someone whispered.

Izumi turned around to see that Junpei was the one who had said that he was good. 

"Shutup! Junpei!", she smacked him on the head with a frying pan then turned to Kouji. "Hey! You!"

Kouji looked up and stared at her, his face unreadable.

Izumi realized that she didn't know what she was going to say. His eyes made her forget what she was going to say! But then she quickly thought of something else to say. 

"This isn't over. I'll get you yet.", she whispered.

Kouji continued to stare at her but she gave him stare for stare. Kouji smirked and looked back down at his math book.

"Oooohhhhhhhh", the class chorused. "What'll happen next?" 

"This is going to be good!", Kazu said gleefully.

The only people not happy about this were Ms. Akito, who was looking very angry and Junpei who looked like he would explode.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!", he screamed and running forward to attack Kouji with a ruler. **Me: hehehe what a freak!**

 Kouji glanced up at Junpei. Unnerved. 

Junpei tripped over something and fell flat on the floor. Everyone looked at Junpei and then at Izumi. Junpei had apparently tripped over Izumi's foot. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your girlfriend?", Izumi said her eyes shut but one eyebrow twitching out of frustration.

"But…Izumi…I—", Junpei began but never finished because he was lying on the floor again but this time because of a bump on his head which was the result of Izumi's frying pan.

She felt the frying pan yanked out of her hand and turned to see Kouji holding it. He looked at her coldly and then threw the frying pan aside. Izumi was startled by his sudden action. 

Kouji then walked back to his seat.

"What's with him?", Amari asked.

"I—I don't know…", Izumi replied.

"Alright class!! Enough drama for today!!! Sit back down…umm..er…first check for any thumbtacks on your seats.", Ms. Akito said shaking her head. "Today we're going to start learning about human evolution!! We have 10 chapters from your text book to get through!"

"Awwhhhhhh!", the class groaned

"Yay!", Junpei cried.

Izumi sat in her seat wondering what brought about Kouji's sudden act. She remembered the anger that was emitting from him eyes after he grabbed the frying pan from her. She **_forced_** herself to turn around and ask Junpei for an eraser so she could quickly glance at Kouji. She looked at him for a few seconds then turned around. Kouji was just sitting there watching Ms. Akito lecture about how humans were the smartest creatures on the planet and that if there are aliens out there then they should be impressed with their technology and superior intellects. Izumi hoped that if there were aliens out there then they wouldn't meet Junpei first out of all the humans on the Earth. She turned around again to give Junpei his eracer back and looked at Kouji again. Why did he act like that? Why was he so mysterious? Why did Junpei smell so bad? She shook off that last question and looked at Kouji again. This time Kouji looked back at her.  She tried to look away but she couldn't. She was blushing and she knew it! _Look away! Look away Izumi!! Shit!, _she thought. Why couldn't she look away? Kouji just stared at her blankly then looked back to the front of the class.

"Orimoto Izumi! Would you please pay attention?", Ms. Akito said sternly. "What is so important that you have to ask Junpei??"

Some of the class snickered.

"N-nothing! I'm just giving him back his eraser.", Izumi replied.

"Well I've been watching you **_'giving'_** him back his eraser for 2 minutes now.", Ms. Akito said.

"Ms. Akito!", Junpei cried. 

"What?", Ms. Akito asked flatly.

"It wasn't Izumi's fault. She can't help staring at me! She likes me!", he cried.

Everyone looked at Izumi including Kouji.

"Oh brother!", Ms. Akito said as the whole class laughed.

"ERRR!! JUNPEI!!!!!!!!!", Izumi yelled.

"Please settle down class!", Ms. Akito yelled.

But the class kept on laughing.

"I SAID ZIP-IT! YOU STUPID DRIED UP CHILDREN!!!!!!!", Ms. Akito shouted.

The class quieted.

"She's freaking me out", Amari whispered nervously to Izumi.

"Yea…", Izumi said just as frightened.

**RING, RING, RING**

The bell sounded for lunchtime.

Amari and Izumi went to the schoolyard to eat lunch with a bunch of other girls. They sat near a huge cherry blossom tree. They chattered about what they were having for lunch, who they thought was cute, what anime shows they saw recently, what happened on _Gilmore Girls_ last night, why they thought Junpei was a retard…they talked about the Junpei one for the longest time. 

Then a girl named Mana said: "Hey what do you guys think about Kouji? I think he's pretty cute!"

"Yea me too" the girls all agreed except Izumi who looked at them like she would crack.

"WHAT??? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT??? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO ME DURING CLASS??", Izumi shouted. She said some other things too but I won't say it because little children might be reading.

The girls all giggled as Izumi shouted more insults about him.

Amari sighed. "Izumi calm down. We were just saying we thought he looks cute."

"Cute? Cute? I call little terrier puppies cute, I call shojo anime cute!, I'd even call Junpei cute…wait scratch that…I'd even call a boxed up hockey player with no teeth and bad attitude cute!**No offense to hockey! I love hockey by the way!** Kouji is not cute!!" , she shouted.

"Aren't you overreacting?", a girl named Sakura asked.

"OVERREACTING? What? I went easy on him when I said all that! If you wanna know how I really feel then I'll tell yah!", she shouted.

While all this happened Kouji was sitting the opposite side of the tree they decided to picnic at and heard everything Izumi said. 

Kazu and some of his friends ran up to Kouji and asked him to come play **_run away from Junpei_**, a game they invented themselves. 

Kouji said yes and ran off with Kazu.

**RING, RING, RING.** 

The bell sounded that lunch was over.

The students went back inside.

Izumi sat down in her seat and found a note on her desk.

"Huh? What's this?", she said as she picked up the note. She read it quietly. "I love you Izumi. Will you marry me?" She just sat there for awhile and then turned around to Junpei who was smiling at her with his mouth open and shoved the note into his mouth. "Junpei don't annoy me.", she said and turned around.

She felt someone watching her and turned around to see Junpei staring at her, crying. She was shocked! Did she really hurt his feelings? Maybe now he'd get the picture.

Junpei leaned over and hugged her.

"Ohhhhhhh Izumi!! Our first fight!!", he bawled.

Izumi was sooo disgusted at this point and so she smacked Junpei on the head with a hammer.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Ms. Akito announced that she had a project for them to do and they were going to do it in threes.

Izumi looked at Amari and Sakura and they both looked at her. They all nodded. It was settled they were going to be partners. 

"I'm choosing the groups.", said Ms. Akito

"Why can't we choose?", Sakura asked.

"Because I'm the teacher and I say so.", Ms. Akito answered. "Alright. Here are the groups. Amari, Sakura and Kazu. Kari—"

"WAIT!", Kazu yelled. "**_I'm_** paired up with **_them_**?"

"Correct.", Ms. Akito said and continued.

Izumi couldn't believe it! Kazu was paired up with her two best friends? This was an crazy!

"Ms. Akito!", Izumi began.

"No you may not pair up with Amari and Sakura.", Ms.Akito said. "Kouji, Junpei and Izumi."

"WHAT?", Izumi cried.

"Huh?", everyone else said.

"Yay!", Junpei said gleefully.

Kouji said nothing.

"Noooo… Ms. Akito! We can't get along! You saw what happened today!", Izumi argued.

"Yes and that's precisely why you are going to be paired up…so you can all learn to get along!"Ms. Akito said. "And for my own personal amusement.", she muttered to herself.

*RING, RING, RING, RING*

School was finished.

Izumi walked to the school gate with Amari and then they split up because they lived in different locations.

She noticed Kouji across the street and ran to catch up with him.

"Kouji!", she shouted.

Kouji turned around to see Izumi running up to him.

"When do we get started on the project?", she asked.

"I don't know."

"Well we have to decide."

"Ask Junpei."

**Silence**

"Never mind.", Kouji said. "Just do it alone."

He turned to walk away but Izumi caught his arm.

"That's not fair!!!", she argued. "I can't do it alone!"

"Yes…you can."

"Err!! Why are you so mean to me?"

"I told you. You look spoilt. Now let go of me.", he said calmly.

"No I won't! Not unless you agree to help me on the project!"

"No."

"Your so selfish!"

"So?"

She glared at him angrily and let go of his hand. 

He was about to leave when she muttered, "Stupid frying pan boy."

She turned around but he caught her hand.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!", Kouji shouted.

She looked at him startled and realized that he was crushing her hand. 

"Stop it!", she yelled. "You're hurting me."

Kouji finally let go and then walked off.

Izumi watched him go and looked at her hand. 

"Who are you?", she whispered as he turned the corner.

What's with Kouji and frying pans? Well you'll find out later.

**R&R! At least 5 Reviews needed to continue with my story!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.(first five ppl who reviewed- Izumi-chan, Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi, Shelby, chrysanthemum, shadow)


	3. Who is he? Ch3

                                                       **Who is He?**

**Disclaimer!!: I don't own Digimon Frontier…**I am only a fan who writes fanfics! Yes that was my disclaimer…pretty lousy but hey! 

**WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI! I MAKE HIM SOUND STUPID IN THE STORY. DON'T READ IT IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI!**

**Author's note and brief summary of chapter 2.**

Izumi feels anger towards Kouji for embarrassing her. She tells him that she'll get him back. Junpei gets angry at Kouji for being rude to Izumi and tries to attack Kouji but trips over Izumi's foot. Junpei **_believes_** that Izumi is his girlfriend. Izumi finds out that Kouji has a problem with frying pan out doesn't know what it is. Kouji, Izumi and Junpei are assigned as partners to work together on a project. Kouji refuses to help. Izumi calls him frying pan boy and Kouji gets angry and almost crushes her hand. He tells her not to talk about things she doesn't understand.

Yup that was my summary! Oh and since most ppl were asking about the frying pan thing I'll be happy to tell yah. In my story everyone in Izumi's school carries a frying pan, hammer, stick _(any old stick but students usually prefer the wood from bamboos because they're so sturdy.)_ or paper fan. Yea that how it goes! ^^ 

**The story continues from there.**

He was about to leave when she muttered, "Stupid frying pan boy."

She turned around but he caught her hand.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!", Kouji shouted.

She looked at him startled and realized that he was crushing her hand. 

"Stop it!", she yelled. "You're hurting me."

Kouji finally let go and then walked off.

Izumi watched him go and looked at her hand. 

"Who are you?", she whispered as he turned the corner.

Izumi heard something behind her and turned around to see Junpei smiling at her.

"Junpei!", Izumi yelled. "You scared me!"

"I did? I'm sorry Izumi.", Junpei said.

"Well what did you want?", Izumi asked.

"Umm…I forgot hold on…", Junpei replied.

Izumi waited for Junpei to figure out what he wanted to say to her for five minutes then walked home. Junpei still stood there trying to figure out what he was going to say.

Izumi got home. 

"I'm home!", she said. 

Her mother came out of the kitchen. 

"Oh Izumi! How was your day at school today?", her mother asked.

"Horrible! Everyone was picking on me! They kept saying that Junpei liked me."

"Well isn't it true that he does? I remember him coming to our house everyday last year asking me if you were home. He kept saying that he'd wait for you to get home on our porch even when I told him you were at summer camp and weren't going to be home for 2 weeks. What a strange boy…"

"Don't remind me! He even snuck into camp. When the counselors finally caught him his excuse was that he got lost and ended up 5 kilometers from his house.", she sighed. "Oh I haven't finished telling you what happened next! Well we got a new student, Kouji and he was so mean to me. He even crushed my hand today!"

"Why?", her mother asked shocked.

"Be-Because I called him frying pan boy…I mean it's like he has a problem with frying pans."

"Well maybe it's because his mother tried to cook him with a frying pan!!", her mother said laughing! "Oh I'm so hilarious!!"

Izumi stared at her mother. "Mother! That's ridiculous and you were not funny."

"Oh Izumi your no fun at all!", her mother laughed. She stopped when Izumi started walking up the stairs. "What? Wasn't it a little funny?" 

"No."

"Not even just a tiny bit?"

"No."

Izumi walked to the top of the stairs and went to her room.

"Hmph! Kids these days don't have any sense of humor." , her mother said and went to the kitchen.

Izumi took a bath and wondered what she'd do for the project. Kouji wasn't going to help and Junpei…well how could he help?

"Oh well better help than no help.", she said as she looked through her phone book for Junpei's number. She didn't know how she could ever have Junpei's number but found it scrawled at the bottom of the page in Junpei handwriting. She noticed a heart replaced the dot on the 'I' in Junpei. 

"Ew!", she said to herself.

She reached for the phone but before she could pick it up it rang. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Izumi?", a woman asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Junpei's mom. Is Junpei with you?", the lady asked.

"No."

"Well he didn't come home today…and I was wondering if maybe you might know…"

"Oh no I'm sorry I don't. Maybe you should try Kazu's number. I'll give it to you."

Izumi gave Junpei's mom  Kazu's number and hung up.

_Where could Junpei be? _, she thought then she remembered!

"Could he still be at the school trying to figure out what he wanted to tell me?", she asked herself. Knowing Junpei he was probably still there.

"That moron!!!!", Izumi said.

She rushed down stairs, put her sneakers on, grabbed her coat and yelled, "I'll be right back mom. I'm going out for awhile!"

She shut the door behind her.

"Izumi?", her mom said. "Where could she be off to? Frying pan boy!!" she said and laughed.

Izumi raced to the school and sure enough Junpei was standing there still trying to figure out what he was going to say to her.

"Izumi!", he cried when she reached him. "I figured out what I was going to say! I was going to say hi!!!"

Izumi smacked him on the head with a hammer and dragged him to his house since he was unconscious. 

"Junpei!!!", his mother said. "Where have you been boy!?!"

"Mummy…? At school…", he answered.

"At school!!", she cried. "You were supposed to come home by 3:30 because school ends at 3:15! But look at the time! It's 6:00!!!"

"Oh…Oops!", Junpei laughed stupidly. 

"Get in here!", his mother yelled. "Thank you for finding him.", she said sweetly to Izumi.

"Umm…that's okay.", Izumi replied. She wasn't sure herself why she went out looking for Junpei. 2 weeks ago if you told her that Junpei was missing she would have laughed but now she actually went out to try and find him! "I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye Izumi.", Junpei said softly, smiling. "Thank you for finding me."

"Ummm…no problem.", she said and ran off.

"Is that the girl you said was madly in love with you?", Junpei's mother asked Junpei.

"Yes.", Junpei said.    

**                                           ¤_¤?**

                                                                                           ~~**~~

Izumi started walking home when she heard something behind her.

"Junpei w-?", she began when she turned around but noticed no one was there. 

"Huh…I'm getting delusional…", she muttered to herself.

She continued walking and turned around again. No one. She was getting pretty scared now since it was dark and only a few cars were driving on the road with hardly any pedestrians. 

She walked a bit faster and heard something again. She saw a shortcut in a little alley to get home. She took it but saw to figures waiting for her up ahead. She turned around to go the other way but saw someone else blocking her exit.

"oh no!", she mumbled to herself. 

The figures walked slowly toward her.

What will I do? What if they're armed? What they want my money? What if they want to rape me? Ew!!! Okay remain calm. Just go for the guy who's walking to me by himself. He'll be easier than two punks. It's perfect! Beat the guy up!

Izumi ran head on and tackled one of the guys to the ground and then punched him twice.

"Izumi!", yelled the guy she attacked. "Get off me!"

"Huh?", Izumi said. "She noticed it was Kazu. She got up and kicked him again.

"Kazu!!!!!!", Izumi cried. "What's your problem sneaking up on me?"

"Huh? You attacked me!! And I was only going to ask you if you had seen Junpei around.", Kazu said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh! I found him don't worry! He's back with his mom.", she said.

She noticed that the two other people were Sakura and Amari.

"Sakura! Amari!", Izumi said. "What are you guys doing with him?"

"Oh hey Izumi! Well we all decided to work on the project tonight at Kazu's house since we had no other homework." Sakura explained. "And then Junpei's mom called Kazu and asked if she'd seem him. So then we went out looking for Junpei."

"Ohhhhh! Hmph! I have to do my project by myself because Kouji refused to help and what can I do with Junpei?" Izumi said.

"That's rude! You should tell Ms. Akito." Amari said.

"Umh…umh…" Izumi shock her head. "I think Ms. Akito gets personal enjoyment out of this." 

Izumi pictured Ms. Akito eating popcorn and slurping coke while watching Izumi, Kouji and Junpei fight.

"Err…! What'll I do?" Izumi asked.

"Just do it by yourself and get the credit!" Amari suggested.  

"Fine! I'll do it alone! Err! Kouji will pay!!", Izumi said.

Izumi went home and decided to do the project tomorrow after school.

"Stupid Kouji…", she mumbled as she fell asleep.

~~~**~~~

"Izumi? Izumi."

"Huh?", Izumi looked up to see her mother standing over her.

"Don't you have school today?", her mother asked.

"What?" she stared at her clock. 9:00!!

"I'm late! Mom you were supposed to wake me!!!", she yelled.

Her mother started laughing. "Oh Izumi! It's not really 9:00! I just set your time at 9 o'clock to scare you!" Her mother continued laughing.

Izumi looked up at her mother and thought, Why? Why me? Why is my mother so different from everyone else's?  

Izumi sighed and got up as her mother continued to laugh.

She walked to school by herself and saw Sakura, Mana, Amari and her other friends running up to her.

"Hey Izumi!", they cried.

"Hi guys!" Izumi said.

*The bell rang and they all ran inside.*

"All right class. Turn to page 560 of your Ecology textbook.", Ms. Akito said. "I'll be taking attendance as you read the page."

Izumi started reading the textbook. Suddenly she heard someone behind her whisper, "Izumi! **Izumi**!"

"What do you want Junpei?" Izumi asked still reading the book.

"What are we going to do for the project?" Junpei asked.

"I dunno…"

"But it's due on Friday. We only have two more days."

"Yes I know that."

"So what are we doing?"

"Why don't you just sit in your seat and brainstorm ideas for the project and let me read in peace!"

"Bu-but what about Kouji? Is helping?"

"No."

"He isn't?!!" Junpei said gleefully.

"No."

"That-that's just perfect…" Junpei mumbled loudly.

"Why?" Izumi asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Umm…no reason at all…Can we meet at the Cappuccino Park after school…for the project?"

Izumi sighed. She knew that Junpei just wanted to be alone with her at Cappuccino Park, the park all couples went. He was so easy to read. She suddenly remembered how Kouji had told her that she was so easy to read. She looked back to see that Kouji was no here today.  Then as if suddenly on cue he shows up. 

"Mr. Minamoto! So good of you to finally show up!" Ms. Akito said. "Where is your late slip?"

Kouji looks at her straight in the eye. Ms. Akito freezes and just stares back at him, with a look of wonderment.

"I have no late slip. I'm not even late." He answers and then takes his seat.

"Alright…but just this once…" Ms. Akito said nervously.

"Yes you are!" Izumi said rising up. "You're late so go get a slip! Everyone else who was late had to get one! You're no different!"

Kouji looked at her the same way he looked at Ms. Akito and Izumi almost found herself saying, **Never mind you don't have to get a slip.**  But caught herself in time. "You're late. Get a slip.", she said in an icy tone.

"As I said, I'm not late." Kouji argued in a calm tone. 

"Yes you are. Class starts at 8:30. It's 8:40." She retorted.

"For you it starts at 8:30 but for me it starts when I come in through that door." He said nodding to the door.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!" Izumi screamed. She walked right up to him and leaned down so they were face to face. "Don't give me your 'I'm so cool I can do anything I want' attitude! Cuz I'll just shove straight back in your face!"

Kouji stared at her unnerved. This made Izumi angrier. He was just so calm!!!!! 

"You-you you…BOY!" she yelled. 

"Izumi you're turning red…" Junpei said.

"Umm…Izumi…just calm down." Amari said laughing nervously.

Izumi turned her head and looked at the rest of the class, they all backed away slowly.

"Iz-Iz-Izumi? Would you like to lay down?" Ms. Akito asked. Izumi turned her glare at Ms. Akito. "Umm…I guess not…well that's okay…"

Izumi looked back at Kouji. "Err!!!!"  She reached her hand out and flicked his head but his head didn't even move a tiny bit. "What? Are you made of steel or something????"

He just looked at her. Izumi turned around and walked to her seat. She knew when she had been defeated even if her enemy didn't even make one strike. He was a tricky one that was for sure. She laughed to herself.

The whole class watched her so they didn't have enough time to see Kouji rubbing at the spot she flicked him at.

**RING RING RING** 

"Lunch time!!" Kazu yelled.

"Thank goodness…I need to go meditate after this little act." Ms. Akito said to herself.

~~~***~~~

Izumi walked outside with her friends who walked a little far from her because she kept mumbling to herself and laughing.

"That's it!" Izumi said.

"What's it?" Mana asked nervously.

"I've got the answer to all our Kouji problems! It's so simple! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I'll kill him!!!!" Izumi said and then started laughing manically.

"Heh heh…Izumi lets eat some lunch…okay?" Amari said.

"Yes…yes…eat first…and then kill! After all, young aspiring murderers have to have their nourishment." She said as she sat down. She suddenly burst out laughing again.

Sakura knelt down and slapped Izumi.

"Izumi stop!" she yelled.

Izumi gasped and stopped. "Thank you Sakura. I needed that."

"Hmmm…" Kouji said as he walked by. Izumi noticed that he glanced at her.

She stood up. " '**Hmmm**' What is that supposed to mean?" She ran off after him.

Her friends watched her off and shock their heads.

"What did you mean by **Hmmm**? Huh Kouji? I saw you looking at me when you said **Hmmm**!" Izumi said blocking him from getting past her but somehow after she blinked he was on the other side of her barrier walking away from her.

Her jaw dropped. "How did he do that?" 

She ran after him again. "Tell me Kouji!!"

He looked at her. "I just said Hmmm."

"Why?"

"I just did."

"LIAR! Why did you say it?"

"You're a very paranoid person." He said calmly and started to walk off but she grabbed his lunch.

"HA! What are you going to do now?" she said waving his lunch around. "You can't crush my hand now since there are so many people around." She whispered.

"Take it. I wasn't hungry." He said. 

She stared at him blankly. 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT????? HOW CAN I PERNITRATE THAT THICK WALL OF YOURS????" she said more to herself than to Kouji. Then she suddenly smiled. I know! She thought. "FRYING PAN BOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY" she yelled. Everyone outside stopped and watched her.

"YES THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! FRYING PAN BOY!"

Kouji stared at her and she saw something in his eyes that made her quiet down and feel bad. The look in his eyes was hurt.

He put his hands in his pocket and walked off.

"Whoa…your so cold Izumi!" Kazu said walking up to her. "You're so much of a coward that you attacked him in his weak spot. I mean we all know that Kouji has a thing about frying pans…just not what it is."

Izumi took out a hammer and hit him on the head 3 times and walked off. As she was walking she realized that Kazu was right. She was a coward to attack him like that. She had won this battle but she felt so crummy about it.

*Ring, Ring, Ring!*

**~~**

Izumi sat in her seat feeling horrible. Kouji was a human being too. He had feeling just like her friends, her classmates, her mom, her teacher, Junpei…scratch that…did.

Ms. Akito came into the room.

"Class!! Guess what?" she said.

"We're all getting A's in school?"

"No."

"You're not giving us homework anymore?"

"No."

"We're allowed to eat in class?"

"No."

"We can skip school if we want and not get in trouble about it?"

"No."

"We can't get in trouble at all?"

"No."

"You're getting fired????"

"No. I hope that was sarcasm I heard in your voice Kazu!"

"You've decided to come to my wedding with Izumi??"

"Shut up Junpei!" Ms. Akito said. "You're going to be presenting our projects tomorrow instead of on Friday!! I know how much you all are excited about presenting your project."

"Whaaaaaa???" everyone groaned.

"I bet you she did this just because she loves making people miserable!" Amari whispered to Mana.

"Yeah…I know." Mana whispered back.

Izumi was in shock. She turned around to Junpei.

"We've got to finish it today!" she whispered.

"Don't you mean we've got to start it today? Since we haven't even started."

"JUNPEI! Sush for just a second! I'll get the info on this half of the project."  She said pointing to a page in her textbook. "And…you…get this one! Okay?"

"Alright." Junpei said. Izumi noticed Kouji by the pencil sharpener. He walked back to his seat and started writing something down.

"Uhmmm……we'll meet at Cappuccino Park at around 5:30 okay?"

"5:30! CAPPUCCINO PARK IT IS!" Junpei said loudly. 

~~~**~~~

Izumi found info on the part of the project she was doing and ran to the park. She saw Junpei waiting for her.

"Junpei! I found the info. Where's your part?"

"What?" Junpei asked stupidly.

"The part on the project you were supposed to do." She said nervously.

"Which part?"

"Oh Junpei! Don't tell me you don't have it done!"

"What done?"

"Junpei!!!!!!!! Then why did you even come out here?"

"Because I usually come here to feed the geese my left over cheese sandwiches that I never finish." 

Izumi sat on the grass and pouted. What am I going to do? I knew I shouldn't have relied on him!

Suddenly a notebook dropped in front of her. She looked up to see Kouji staring back down at her.

"That's my part and Junpei's part. I knew he wouldn't do it so I did it for him." He started walking away. "You can type it all up."

"Kouji!" Izumi said.

He stopped walking.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the school yard at lunch time." She said quietly.

What happened next surprised her. He started to laugh.

"You embarrassed me? More like you embarrassed yourself. Your pathetic." He said and walked off.

She stared after him.

Junpei looked at both of them and turned red. "Kouji stop flirting with my girlfriend!!" he yelled. 

"JUNPEI!!! SHUTUP!" Izumi said turning red. She was blushing but couldn't understand why.

She hit Junpei over the head with a hammer and ran home to finish the project.

When she was done she picked up the notebook Kouji had given her and blushed again. This was way weird. 

She put it down and dropped on her bed and fell asleep.

~~~***~~~~

Hmmmm?? Why was Izumi blushing? You'll find out next time! 

BTW! Thank you all the people who reviewed my story! I appreciate it!


	4. Who is he? Ch4

                                         **Who is He?**

**Disclaimer!!: I don't own Digimon Frontier…**I am only a fan who writes fanfics! Yes that was my disclaimer…pretty lousy but hey! 

WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI! I MAKE HIM SOUND STUPID IN THE STORY. DON'T READ IT IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI!

**Your Questions are answered here.**

I made a new section where I answer your questions. I only answer a few question so I'm deeply and truly sorry if I don't answer yours!! 

takariandjenruki4evagirl writes:

why is izumi blushing? i want to know. plz update sooner. is this going to be a

kouzumi? because i want to read a kouzumi. i want a kouzumi. eh... one question,

why do they carry a frying pan, hammer, stick or a paper fan? plz update sooner.

plz? thanks.

Miaka Yuy answers: Izumi is blushing because…well if I told you that I'd be spoiling it for everyone else. Soz!! Kouzumi maybe…maybe not. They carry frying pans because they want to be ready to bang people like Junpei over the head when they get annoying. Heh heh!^^' Don't worry I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanx for writing! I really appreciate your questions!!

Kouji-fan writes:

I loved your story!Please make a chapter4!Also I still dont get what the dill is

with Kouji and frying pans.Still a great story though.

Miaka Yuy answers: Thank you for loving my story!^_^ You'll find out very soon why frying pans bother Kouji! Thanx for writing in with your question, I appreciate it!

Thanx to everyone who wrote in with their comments and questions!^^

Brief Summary Izumi, Kouji and Junpei are assigned to a project together. Junpei doesn't help because he's too stupid. Kouji refuses to help because he doesn't want to. Izumi feels she must do this project alone. She finally decides to ask Junpei for help but he forgets. 

Story continues from there.

Izumi sat on the grass and pouted. What am I going to do? I knew I shouldn't have relied on him!

Suddenly a notebook dropped in front of her. She looked up to see Kouji staring back down at her.

"That's my part and Junpei's part. I knew he wouldn't do it so I did it for him." He started walking away. "You can type it all up."

"Kouji!" Izumi said.

He stopped walking.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the school yard at lunch time." She said quietly.

What happened next surprised her. He started to laugh.

"You embarrassed me? More like you embarrassed yourself. Your pathetic." He said and walked off.

She stared after him.

Junpei looked at both of them and turned red. "Kouji stop flirting with my girlfriend!!" he yelled. 

"JUNPEI!!! SHUTUP!" Izumi said turning red. She was blushing but couldn't understand why.

She hit Junpei over the head with a hammer and ran home to finish the project.

When she was done she picked up the notebook Kouji had given her and blushed again. This was way weird. 

She put it down and dropped on her bed and fell asleep.

Izumi dreamt that she was at school sitting in her desk but no one was there. Then suddenly the door opened and in came Kouji. He walked over to his seat and put his head down. His shoulders started shaking. He was crying! Izumi walked over to Kouji and tapped his shoulder. "Kouji?" she said. "Are you okay?" Kouji looked up and pushed her. His eyes were watering blood. Izumi gasped and covered her mouth. "Kouji!" she shrieked. "Yo-your eyes are bleeding!!" She stepped back. He whipped the watery blood away.

 "Don't talk about things you don't understand! Your pathetic!" he yelled.

 "I don't understand…Kouji…Why are you so against frying pans? What's wrong?"

 "Like I'll tell an airhead like you!" 

"I'm not an airhead! I've changed! I have really! I've even been nice to Junpei!"

 "Yeah right." 

"Please Kouji! Tell me! I've tried to say sorry to you but you just slammed my apology in my face! Tell me Kouji!"

All of a sudden Kouji disappeared and the walls in the room started coming in together. She tried to push them back but they were too strong. 

"Help! Help! Help me Kouji!! Please!"

Izumi suddenly awoke with a start. **It was just a bad dream**, she told herself firmly.

She looked at her alarm clock. 6:00. She usually got up at 8:00. She lay back down on her bed but didn't feel like sleeping so got up and dressed for school. She went down stairs for breakfast and saw her mom sitting in the kitchen reading a comic book and laughing to herself. 

"Good morning mom." She said and then walked to the fridge to get some milk.

Her mom suddenly put the book down and stared at Izumi in astonishment.

"Good morning? You've never said good morning to me since grade 6! And it's 6:20! You're awake already? Are you sick?" she got up and checked Izumi's forehead. "No…everything seems to be fine…is there something going on at school? Are you talking drugs? Are you being bullied? 

"Mom!" Izumi said pulling away from her mom. "It's okay I'm fine. I was just saying good morning and I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare so I just decided to go to school early."

"Oh." Her mother said going back to her comic. "Well have a good day at school Izumi! Take your jacket with you. It'll be cold today."

"I will. Bye." Izumi said as she left the house putting on her jacket.

When she got to school she noticed that only a few people were there but they're weren't people from her class so she decided to walk to the mini-mart to but a granola bar since she was still hungry. 

She went into the store and found the bar.  She paid for the bar. She was munching on the bar as she walked out of the shop and suddenly bumped into someone and dropped her bar. "Shit." She said and then looked up to see that she had bumped right into Kouji.  He was staring at the bar then looked at her. "Sorry" he mumbled. "It's okay. I wasn't really hungry! It was just a snack…" she said as she stared longingly at the snack. "I'll replace it." Kouji said without any emotion. "No that's okay!" She said but he was already in the store buying one. "Here." He said lifelessly as he handed her the bar. 

"Arigato…" she said as she took the bar without looking at him. "Ummm…Kouji…" she started but when she looked up he was crossing the street heading for the school. "Err…he doesn't even let me finish!" she said angrily. 

~~**~~

"Alright class!" Ms. Akito said when the class settled down. "We are going to start with the project presentations right away because I have a whole new lesson planned for today."

The class groaned.

"So!" she said clapping her hands. "Who would like to go first? Billy? Jimmy? Sally? Anyone? Hmph! Fine. I'll pick who goes first. What about Mana, Amari and Kazu?"

"But Miss can't we go like second or something?" Kazu asked.

"No. Now get up here."

"But Miss." Kazu complained.

"Kazu!"

"But Miss…!"

"KAZU!!"

"Alright, alright." He said glumly.

While they were presenting their projects Izumi could only think of the dream she had about Kouji. "He was crying blood."

"He was what?" Junpei whispered from behind her.

"Don't be nosey Junpei." She hissed back.

"Who was crying blood Izumi?"

"No one!"

"No one was what?"

"No one was crying blood."

"Crying blood? Where did you get that from?"

"ERR!!!"

"Izumi! Please pay attention!" Ms. Akito snapped.

"But I…Junpei…was…oh forget it."

"Go on Mana." Ms. Akito said.

"Sorry." Junpei whispered to Izumi.

She sighed and thought about the dream again. He had told her not to talk about things she didn't know about. She wished that she could know what he meant. She sighed. He was just so hard and she didn't think that he'd probably want to tell her what's wrong. She sighed again and then she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Junpei and then she could hear the whole class laughing.

"So Ms. Orimoto! You've finally come out of your daydream!" Ms. Akito said. 

"What?" Izumi asked.

"I've been calling on your group to present but you didn't seem to hear me. Would you like to tell the class about what you were daydreaming about?"

Izumi was silent.

"Was it so important that you missed your classmates presentation?"

Izumi looked at Sakura and Amari. They looked like they were angry with her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Now would you please go up to the front?"

"Yes…miss…"

Izumi walked up to the front with Junpei and Kouji. Izumi and Junpei did most of the talking while Kouji only said, "I did this part of the project. Izumi will explain it to you." After that Kouji kept quiet while Izumi explained and Junpei nodded dumbly.

"Good job. You must all have spent a great deal of time preparing for this." Ms Akito complimented.

Izumi coughed and few times at the comment.

"Alright next up is Jimmy's group."

Izumi walked over to her seat and sat down. During her presentation she noticed that Amari and Sakura weren't paying any attention to her groups presentation. Could they be angry with her for not listening to them while they were up? She hoped they weren't because the last thing she wanted right now was to lose her closest friends.

*RING, RING, RING, RING.*

It was lunchtime.

"LUNCH TIME!!" Kazu yelled.

"Kazu you're so immature." Izumi said laughing. Kazu laughed along with her.

"Leave him alone. He can be happy about lunch time if he wants to be." Amari said to Izumi angrily.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"Huh? Oh I was just kidding around with Kazu." 

"Hmph!" Sakura said and walked off with Amari. 

Izumi watched them walk off. They were mad.

She sat with her friends for lunch but she didn't say anything while all the other girls chatted away happily. 

She noticed Sakura and Amari sitting together laughing away. She remembered how Sakura and Amari used to fight over her attention and how annoyed she would get…but now she actually missed their brawling. 

She decided to try and make casual convo with them.

"Hey do you guys want to go see a movie on the weekend?" she asked them.

"Umm…I think I might be busy then." Amari said.

"Yeah me too." Sakura said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…you see Sakura and I are thinking about a sleep over on the weekend."

"You are? That's cool. I think my mom might--"

"Yeah umm…it's just me and Amari."

Izumi was shocked but controlled her facial expression.

"Oh yeah I know I was just going to say that I think my mom might be taking me to my cousins house that weekend too. So I'm going to be busy too."

"Oh cool." Amari said and then turned back to Sakura. "So what do you want to do first?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to that new café down my street."

"Oh that's a great idea! You always think of the best things!"

"Your so sweet!"

"Well that's how best friends have got to treat each other."

Izumi felt like screaming right then and there but decided to play it cool then she heard Amari call Mana.

"Oh Mana do you want to come to Sakura's house this weekend for a sleepover?"

"Yeah sure" Mana replied.

Izumi stared at the three giggling girls. They kept glancing up at he from time to time so she knew they were talking about her.

She got up.

"Umm…I'm going to go for a walk. Take care of my stuff."

Sakura, Mana and Amari just kept on talking even though she knew they had heard her.

She walked around the school yard, which was pretty big and thought about her so called friends. They got mad at her just because she didn't pay attention to them for that one project! She noticed Kouji sitting with the boys in her class and then she saw Junpei look at her and walk towards her.

"Oh great just what I need…" Izumi mumbled to herself.

"Hi Izumi!" Junpei cried as he ran over to her. (He tripped 3 times before he reached her.)

"Hello Junpei…" she said.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Izumi looked over at her friends just laughing and giggling. She felt so left out and not wanted. Her lips started to quiver and she started crying softly right in front of Junpei. Junpei just stared at her and said, "Why are you making those funny noises?"

"I'm crying you fool." She said softly.

"Oh. Why?"

Izumi felt she had to talk to someone about this so she pulled Junpei towards a huge tree where they could talk in private.

"I'm crying because my best friends are angry at me for no reason at all! Just because I didn't listen to their project that one time they got angry and…and now they're going to have a sleep over without meeeeeeee!!" she bawled. 

Junpei patted her shoulder and she looked up. There was softness in his eyes.

"You don't need friend like that if they're going to do that to you."

Izumi stared at Junpei. "I don't?"

"No. You can make better friends than them more easily. You got that air about you that makes you likeable to everyone."

"I do?"

"Well you do around me…"

"Oh Junpei…that's so sweet."

"You know what else you need?"

"No." Izumi said looking down as she wiped away her tears. "What else do I need?"

*RING, RING, RING*

"Oh it's the bell!" she said then looked up only to see Junpei leaning toward her with his lips all puckered out. 

She screamed and then hit him over the head with a bamboo stick. "BAKA!" she yelled.

She walked away from Junpei, who was still lying on the ground and ran back to where the girls were sitting. She had told Amari and Sakura and Mana to look after her stuff while she was gone but they had already left and her things were just lying out in the open. She clenched her fists but then relaxed them when she remembered what Junpei had told her.

She picked up her stuff and ran into the school.

~~**~~

"Alright class. I'm changing your seating arrangements today."

Some people were happy about this but some people groaned.

Izumi was one of the happier people. She wouldn't have to sit in front of Junpei and always feel like she was being watched. 

"Izumi don't worry. I don't think Ms. Akito will separate us because she knows how we feel about each other." Junpei said.

"Shut up." She said calmly.

"I want everyone to arrange their desks so that your desks are in pairs and then stand over at that corner of the wall with your things." Ms. Akito instructed.

Everyone did as they were told. Izumi stood beside Arika, a friend of hers. She watched Amari, Mana and Sakura giggle.

**Why are they always giggling? They look so gay!** She thought to herself. 

"Alright everyone. I have put two of the same numbers in this hat. If you get the same number as someone else then you sit beside that person. Got it? Okay." Ms. Akito said.

Izumi hoped that she wouldn't have to sit beside Junpei, Amari, Sakura or Mana. When Ms. Akito got to Izumi she put her hand into the hat and picked out the number 8. 

**I wonder who has 8**. She thought.

"Does everyone have a number?" Ms. Akito asked.

"No I don't Miss…" Junpei said. "Mine's just blank."

"Look on the other side boy!" she snapped.

"Oh. Hey I have number 2! Do you have number two Izumi?"

"What???? YOU Have number two???? Noooooooooo!!!" Kazu cried.

"What's wrong Kazu?" Junpei asked.

"I have number two as well!!" he moaned.

"Alright! Enough with the drama! I'll start calling out the numbers. Number 1." 

"Here!" Two girls chorused and then sat at their desk.

"Number 3." Another two people went. Soon Ms. Akito was at number 7. "Number 7."

Amari and Sakura both went and sat beside each other. Izumi noticed Mana pouting.

"

"Number 8."

"Here." Izumi said.

Izumi walked up and found that Kouji was standing beside her. He was also number 8!!

Izumi gulped as they both went to their assigned seats.

Izumi tried not to look at Kouji but found herself staring openly at him. She quickly turned away when Ms. Akito said, "Everyone has been assigned to their partners. I want you all to take out your Reading text book and turn to page 55."

Izumi did so. She noticed that Kouji just sat in his desk drawing an Anime person on it.

"Everyone read the story on that page. You will get a quiz on it in 10 minutes and you will not be using the book for reference." Ms. Akito said as she took a bite out of the apple Junpei gave her. 

Izumi noticed that Kouji wasn't reading at all and there was going to be a quiz! 

"Did you forget your text book at home Kouji?" Izumi whispered.

"No."

"Then why aren't you reading? Didn't you hear Ms. Akito?"

"I heard her."

"But…"

"Go back to reading or else you might not finish in time."

"Oh." Izumi said and went back to reading. 

Izumi just finished when Ms. Akito said, "Put your books away. Quiz time!"

"But-but I'm only on the second sentence Miss." Junpei complained.

"To bad, so sad." Ms. Akito said handing out the quiz. "You have 20 minutes to complete the questions."

There were 10 questions. Izumi started right away.

She noticed Kouji actually doing the test even though he hadn't read the book. He should have read the book! Izumi said to herself.

**20 minutes later.**

"Hand in your quiz!" Ms. Akito said. "And Kazu stop trying to cheat from Junpei's paper…it's not worth your time."

The classes handed in their quizzes and were allowed 10 minutes to talk to each other while Ms. Akito marked the quizzes.

"How did you do your quiz if you didn't even read the story?" Izumi asked Kouji.

"It was easy."

"Yeah right!"

"I'll probably get a better mark than you and everyone in the class."

Izumi snorted lightly. "We'll see!"

She saw Kouji smile and felt all warm inside. **What's wrong with you!!!???!!! Izumi asked herself. He's just smiling!!! Err!**

**Exactly**** 10 minutes later. (Wow the time goes by quickly! ^^)**

"I've got the results class." Ms. Akito said handing out the quizzes.

"Wow and she finished in exactly ten minutes!" Kazu said loudly.

"Yes. I'm amazing aren't I?" Ms. Akito said.

Izumi and Kouji were handed their quizzes.

"8 outta ten." Izumi said. "What did you get?"

Before Kouji could answer Ms. Akito said. "Well you all did quite well. The class average was 7 out of 10. The highest mark goes to Kouji who was the only one to get 10/10. Good job Kouji." 

Izumi looked up at Kouji who was smiling back down at her mockingly. "Wha…How?" she asked him.

"The second highest score was 9/10 and goes strangely enough to Junpei…" Ms. Akito said confused.

"YAY!" Junpei cried.

"This is so weird…you didn't even read the book and you got the highest score and Junpei was on the second sentence and got the second highest score!"

"I've read it before." Kouji said. "I've read all the stories in the book."

"WHAT??? There are over 100 stories and we only got the book yesterday!!!"

"So?"

Izumi was in shock. 

"Izumi! Izumi what did you get?" Junpei asked.

Izumi heard Junpei from behind her and turned around. He was behind her! She didn't notice before but now she did. Junpei was seated right behind her with Kazu!"

"Nooo" she said to herself. "Not again."

"That's what I thought when I found out I was going to be sitting beside him!" Kazu said.

"What did you get Izumi?"

"8." She said.

"Oh! I beat you!!" Junpei said gleefully.

"Because you cheated off my paper." Kouji said calmly. "I saw you but decided to let it go this time."

"How did you know?"

"I could smell your vile breath from over my shoulder."

"Oh…But how come you got 10 and I got 9?"

"Because the first question was what is your name and you put down Bob."

"Oh! But Bob is my name." Junpei complained.

Izumi and Kazu sweat dropped.

Kazu moaned. "I have to go through this for the rest of the year!"

"I feel your pain." Izumi said understandingly.

"Thank you. I think I'll need all the support I can get if I'm going to have to sit beside him." Kazu said pitifully. 

"Huh?" Junpei said stupidly.

"Nothing Junpei. Just sit quiet." Kouji said.

"HEY! I'm not taking that from you Kouji! First you come in here waltzing around like you're the best…then you try to steal my girlfriend. (At this point Izumi was blushing like crazy and Kouji just stared blankly at Junpei and Kazu sipped on his coke watching the drama unfold.) And…and now your gonna..gonna…" Junpei wasn't able to finish the sentence because Izumi's hammer had knocked him out.

"Aw it was getting good!"  Kazu complained.

*RING, RING, RING.*

School was finished.

"Yes!" Kazu said gathering his things and racing out the door and then came back inside and started jogging in front of Kouji's desk, "Hurry up!! Hurry up!! I don't want to stay here forever."

Kouji gathered his things and then left with Kazu.

Izumi left too. She was walking home when Amari, Mana and Sakura surrounded her. 

"Huh?" Izumi said.

"We hope you got the picture that we don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" Amari said.

"Yeah I think I got that impression." Izumi said flatly.

"Don't be smart!" Sakura said.

"Why don't you guys just get out of my way so I don't have to look at your repulsive faces anymore?"

Izumi brushed past them but Mana caught her arm.

"You can't do that to us!"

"Don't be stupid guys! This is such a pointless fight! Why can't we just say sorry and forget about this? I mean this is sooo childish!"

"Shut up!" Amari said pushing Izumi. 

Izumi dropped her bag and Sakura kicked it before Izumi could reach for it again and the three girls started giggling.

"You guys look so gay when you giggle." Izumi said.

The girls stopped and then looked at each other. They surround Izumi and smiled wickedly.

Izumi stared at Amari. Amari used to be so sensible but if they wanted to fight her then so be it. 

~~***~~~ 

Uh-oh! What's going to happen now??

Will Izumi be able to defeat all three of the girls?

At least 5 review to continue!

Thanx 2 everyone who reviews my story!


	5. Who is he? Ch5

                                         **Who is He?**

**Disclaimer!!: I don't own Digimon Frontier…**I am only a fan who writes fanfics! Yes that was my disclaimer…pretty lousy but hey! 

WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI! I MAKE HIM SOUND STUPID IN THE STORY. DON'T READ IT IF YOU LIKE JUNPEI!

Brief Summary 

Izumi's friends turn their back on her. Well at least Amari, Sakura and Mana do.

The classroom arrangement changes and Izumi is placed right beside Kouji. At the end of the day her former friends, Amari, Mana and Sakura who have every intention to beat her up, surround Izumi. 

**Story continues from there.**

Izumi left too. She was walking home when Amari, Mana and Sakura surrounded her. 

"Huh?" Izumi said.

"We hope you got the picture that we don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" Amari said.

"Yeah I think I got that impression." Izumi said flatly.

"Don't be smart!" Sakura said.

"Why don't you guys just get out of my way so I don't have to look at your repulsive faces anymore?"

Izumi brushed past them but Mana caught her arm.

"You can't do that to us!"

"Don't be stupid guys! This is such a pointless fight! Why can't we just say sorry and forget about this? I mean this is sooo childish!"

"Shut up!" Amari said pushing Izumi. 

Izumi dropped her bag and Sakura kicked it before Izumi could reach for it again and the three girls started giggling.

"You guys look so gay when you giggle." Izumi said.

The girls stopped and then looked at each other. They surround Izumi and smiled wickedly.

Izumi stared at Amari. Amari used to be so sensible but if they wanted to fight her then so be it. 

"You guys this is ridiculous! Why are you doing this? Because I didn't listen to one of your presentation?", Izumi asked.

"Not only that. It's because you always acted like you were better than everyone else…and now that we've got the chance to retaliate and we're gonna take that chance!", Mana replied.

"WHAT????? You guys have gone totally crazy!!" Izumi said angrily.

Suddenly Izumi noticed that the three girls weren't staring at her anymore but something behind her.

She turned around to see Junpei.

"Junpei what are you doing here?!" Izumi yelled. 

"No Izumi! I want to protect you!" Junpei said 

"Junpei!" Izumi said.

"Junpei get outta here!" Sakura said, annoyed.

"NO! I'll protect Izumiiiiiiiiiii!!!!", Junpei said charging at Sakura with a bamboo. Junpei wasn't able to get even 30 cm in front of Sakura because Amari knocked him over the head and he fell flat on the ground. 

"Owwwww…that hurt!" he cried. Junpei jumped up and then ran off crying. 

Izumi stared at him at he ran off. "Some protector…" she thought to herself.

Izumi turned around again to find the three girls looking back at her again.

"I guess you're boyfriend couldn't save you.", Sakura said as the other two snickered.

"Err…" Izumi said. "I have to get outta here! Before they all get a chance to swing at me." She thought to herself.

Izumi inched towards where her bag laid but Amari got there first and stood in front of Izumi. Izumi gasped as Amari struck her face.

Amari started to laugh. "That felt so good!"

Izumi's face burned red with humiliation but she soon regained her pose and pushed Amari. Amari stumbled but then caught herself and threw herself at Izumi. Both girls were on the ground boxing each other up. 

Izumi punched Amari right in the nose and pulled away from Amari's grip.  She heard Amari shout, "Damn her!!"

Izumi jumped up and saw the other two girls helping Amari up. Why are they doing this???, Izumi thought as she wiped some off some of the blood that was dripping from her lips. But then again people like them never have a reason for anything.

Izumi picked up her bag and swung it around her shoulders and turned to walk in the other direction. She suddenly felt something pull at her bag and she was thrown back onto the ground. She looked up to see Mana staring back down at her.

"What reason do you have to be doing this to me?" Izumi said coldly to Mana.

"Because you're such a snob!" she said just as coldly.

Izumi snickered a bit before replying. "Just as I thought. You're such a follower."

"SHUT UP!" Mana said then kicked Izumi. 

Izumi grabbed Mana's right foot and Mana fell hard on the ground. She moaned as she lay there.

Izumi got back up again but just as she did Amari and Sakura each grabbed one of her arms and restrained her while Mana got up. Mana stared at Izumi then smiled. She turned around and picked up the bamboo stick Junpei had left behind.

"I want to enjoy this." Mana said.

They had all gone completely mad! Izumi thought to herself. This wasn't how civilized people behaved!

Izumi shut her eyes as Mana raised the bamboo stick over her head. Izumi waited for the blow but nothing happened except that Sakura and Amari had released her. She opened her eyes to see a girl standing in front of Amari. Mana was lying on the ground rubbing her head and Sakura was crying nearby.  

The girl shoved past Amari and then walked up to Izumi. She helped her up and then picked up Izumi's bag for her.

"Here you go!" the girl said cheerfully. "If they ever bother you again just tell me. I go to the same school as you...judging from the uniform…or will be going to the same school as you. Well here I am just yapping away and I haven't even asked you what your name is or told you who I am! How rude of me!"  The girl spoke very quickly and confidently.

Izumi stared at the girl and burst out laughing. 

"Oh? Did I say something wrong?" the girl asked.

"No...no! It's just I've never met anyone with so much energy before! My name is Orimoto Izumi." Izumi put her hand out.

"Well Izumi it's nice to meet you." The girl said cheerfully. "My name is Kenryoki Rei." She clasped Izumi hand firmly and shook it. Izumi smiled even though Rei's grip was pretty hard. 

The next day Izumi walked to school by herself. She saw Kouji again. She jumped behind a parked car and spied on him. Kouji was walking towards Cappuccino Park. She noticed him limping a bit. He was attempting to walk as naturally as he could. She saw him sit on one of the benches and put the injured foot on the bench. He then pulled up the pant leg to reveal two red marks. They looked like they were cut into his skin. Izumi gasped and hid behind the car again before he could see her. "What the hell!" Izumi said to herself. She laid back on the car. "What's wrong with this boy?…I have to find out! I wonder what his parents think about this?", Izumi thought.  "I wonder if he even has any parents…maybe he's an orphan or something!", she burst out. 

"Hey! You kid! Get away from my car!" said a man walking towards her.

"Shhhh!! Please sir be quiet!" Izumi said whispering and peeping from behind the car to see if Kouji was watching.

"I said get away from my car! And don't shush me! I'm 30 years older than you are! Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders?!"

"Sir please! Sir!" Izumi said backing away from the car.

"I said get away from my car!"

"I AM AWAY FROM YOU CAR!!!"

"I said get away from my car!"

"AHHHHH!! SHUT UP!! I AM AWAY FROM IT!"

"Oh..okay…Ummm well then carry on…"

"Orimoto! What are you doing?"

Izumi turned around to see Kouji standing in front of her.

"Ko-Ko-ko…" Izumi stammered

"Kouji." Kouji finished for her. "Why are you bothering this old man?"

"Hey! HEY! I'm not old!" the man said.

"I'm not bothering him!" Izumi said.

"Yes you are! You wouldn't get away from my car!"

"What are you talking about?" Izumi said nervously, her right eyebrow twitching.

"You know what I'm talking about! You were behind my car…you seemed like you were watching something…or whatever. Just get away from my car you crazy kids!"

"Errrr!!" Izumi said. "You're a crazy old man!"

The man got into his car and stuck his tongue out at her then drove off.

Izumi shouted some things to him while he was driving off and he shouted some things back at her.

"Izumi." Kouji said.

"Huh?" Izumi turned around.

"Why were you watching me?" he asked

"I wasn't watching you!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just…just admiring that guys car!"

"Liar. How could you be admiring it when it only has three wheel and the windows are painted yellow?"

"Umm…well…"

"Did-did you see anything?" Kouji asked hesitantly.

"See what? What was I supposed to see?" Izumi lied. She knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the marks on his leg.

"Never mind…" Kouji looked at her for a while before turning away and walking off. 

Izumi watched Kouji leave. She then heard something behind her. She turned around to see Junpei.

"Junpei! What do you want now?" Izumi asked.

"Just you…just you." Junpei replied.

"Izumi smacked him over the head and ran off to school.

~*~

"Alright class! Guess what?" Ms. Akito asked.

"What" the whole class asked glumly.

"We're getting a new student!" she said.

Everyone straightened out and sat up when they heard her say that.

"Boy or girl?" Kazu asked,

"Girl!" Ms. Akito replied and then muttered, "Thank goodness it's a girl."

"Alright Rei. You can come in." Ms. Akito called.

Izumi gasped. Could it be? Kenryoki Rei? 

Kenryoki Rei entered the classroom. She smiled when she spotted Izumi.

"You can sit right over there beside Mana." Ms. Akito said.

Izumi frowned at this and noticed that Rei and Mana weren't too happy about it either.

"Well class turn to page 780 in your Accelerated Math text books. We are going to mark all 2000 questions I gave you for homework yesterday." Ms. Akito said.

Everyone did so. 

Izumi felt very happy because now that Rei was here…she just had a really good feeling that her problems with her friends would go away. Izumi looked up at Rei. Rei turned around the same time Izumi looked up and they both smiled at each other. Then Rei gasped and turned red. She then quickly turned away. Izumi raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh?" Izumi muttered.

She then looked up at Kouji who was sitting back on his chair sleeping. She looked down at his homework. Kouji had put checkmarks beside every answer in the book. 

"You're so arrogant." Izumi whispered not intending for Kouji to hear her.

"Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Kouji said opening an eye then smirking at her 

and going back to sleep again.

Izumi blushed and smiled to herself. She then felt someone breathing over her shoulder.

"Junpei." Izumi said flatly.

"Izumi…I'm sorry about what I said this morning…I think I was just too tired…I didn't realize what I was saying…"Junpei whispered in her ear.

Izumi grabbed Junpei's left ear and twisted it. "Don't you dare ever breathe in my ear ever again! Got that?!"

"Ye-yes!" Junpei squeaked.

"So what did Junpei say to you this morning?" Kazu asked.

"Nothing Kazu." Izumi said.

"Come on you can tell me!"

"No Kazu!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"If you ask one more time I'll twist both your ears!"

"Okay, okay!" Kazu said laughing.

"KAZU PAY ATTENTION!" Ms. Akito snapped.

"Yes Ms…" Kazu said.

"Alright everyone please take out the environmental studies questions I gave you for homework yesterday…and yes we will be marking all 220 questions today!" Ms. Akito said.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Recess already! Well you kids who didn't finish the questions got lucky today…but be prepared for tomorrow." Ms. Akito said looking at Kazu. She then burst out laughing maniacally. 

*~*

"IZUMI!" Rei said as she shook Izumi by the shoulders.

"What?" Izumi asked nervously.

"Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"That boy!"

"What boy?"

"The boy you're sitting beside!"

"…Kouji?"

"Koooujiii!" Rei said dreamily. "What a wonderful name…it sounds just like an angel!"

"WHA-Wha-WHAT!!!???!!!!" Izumi said half laughing half choking.

"What?" Rei said nervously. "Does he…does he already have a girlfriend? Oh Izumi this is horrible!!" Rei hugged Izumi then pulled back and stared at Izumi straight in the eye. 

"Are YOU his girlfriend? Are you IZUMI?" Rei asked.

"NO! Of course not!" Izumi said blushing. "That's-That's ridiculous!"

Rei brightened and then hugged Izumi again. "Oh I knew you'd never do anything to hurt me! Oh Izumi will you ever forgive me for being so rude?"

"Yeah…sure…" Izumi said. "You like Kouji?"

"Like Kouji?? Like Kouji?? How could I like Kouji…when I'm in LOVE with him??!!" Rei said jumping around. "As soon as I saw him I knew that we were destined! You see it's just love at first sight!"

"Rei! You're 12!" Izumi said.

"Almost 13 actually!" Rei put in.

"REI! That's crazy! You can't be in love with him!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because you're too young!"

"When it comes to love…one can never be too young or old!" Rei said in a wise tone.

"But...but…"

"What is it Izumi? Are you in love with him too!!!??!! How could you do this to me?"

"I am NOT!…and I'll never be!"

"That's a relief!" someone said from behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Junpei smiling at them.

"I'm so glad you're not in love with Kouji…Izumi! I should have never doubted the fact that you'd stay true to your only love…me!" Junpei said inching towards Izumi.

Junpei leaned forward and kissed the wall. He backed away looking for Izumi and saw Izumi and Rei walking away in the other direction.

"I'll get you next time…my love…" Junpei whispered. 

"Junpei you're so gay!" Kazu said walking passed him.

~*~

"I'm sorry for judging you again Izumi! I should have known that you wouldn't turn you're back on me!" Rei said clinging onto Izumi

"You're awfully confident that you can trust me and we only just met." Izumi said.

"Maybe it's because you have this vibe…this thing about you that makes me feel like I can trust you."

"Oh…you know what? That's exactly what Junpei once said."

"Really? Well speaking of Junpei…I didn't know you two were romantically involved!"

"We're not! He's just thinks we are! I don't know where he got that from though…maybe it all stared when I told him to throw out my cookie that dropped on the floor in kindergarten." 

"Oh! Wow! He really likes you. Maybe you should give him a chance!"

Suddenly Junpei walked up to them and then stopped in front of them, took off his shoe and smelt his foot. He then walked away carrying his shoe.

"Forget what I said…" Rei said. 

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

Izumi and Rei rushed into class.

~*~*~

"Psst…psst! Psssssssssssssssssssttttttt! Kouji!" Junpei said.

"What?" Kouji asked annoyed. **(Wow! I thought Kouji never gets annoyed…but Junpei has obviously struck a nerve!)**

"It's about Rei." Junpei whispered.

"If it's about the fact that she likes me…well I already know. Tell her I'm not interested." Kouji said yawning.

"Oh…Alright." Junpei said stupidly.

Izumi and Rei walked into class together then split up to take their seats.

"Psst…psst! Pssssssssssssssssssstttttttt! Izumi!" Junpei said.

"WHAT!" Izumi yelled.

"It's about Kouji." Junpei said.

Izumi looked up at Kouji. Could Junpei know about why Kouji was limping today? No! Of course not! Junpei was too stupid!

"What?" Izumi asked.

"Kouji doesn't like Rei even though she likes him…isn't that sad? I mean it's too bad they can't be like us. We both love one another."

"Stuff it Junpei." Izumi said. She then looked up at Kouji again.

"Kouji…umm…you don't…um…this is kinda hard…to say…umm…especially to you…ummm…you don't find Rei attractive…at all?" Izumi finished off by coughing. 

"No."

"Oh." Rei is going to be really sad when she finds out, Izumi thought.

"How can I be interested in her when I don't even know her?" Kouji asked Izumi without looking at her. 

"How can you be interested in anyone when you never take the chance to get to know anyone in this class." Izumi muttered. Kouji looked down at her sideways.

"You know…you know she's got a good point there!" Kazu said chewing on some popcorn.

"Hmmm…maybe I just don't want to get to know any of these people since not even one of them has failed the bore me.", Kouji retorted. 

"Well you can't just like someone if they're boring Izumi." Kazu agreed while popping some more popcorn into is mouth.

"Well I'm sorry that no one here can measure up to your superior standards!" Izumi snapped.

"Yeah you are being kinda picky Kouji." Kazu agreed while he hit Junpei over the head for trying to steal some of his popcorn.

"Kazu…" Izumi began.

"Yeah, yeah! I know…shut up..right?", Kazu finished.

"Yes!…Kouji you know…"Izumi said.

"No I just don't like her." Kouji said.

"It's not that…it's just why are you so secretive? It's like you don't want anyone to be your friend…"

"What are you talking about? Kouji has plenty of friends! Like me! Right Kouji?" Kazu argued.

Kouji was silent.

"WHAT?" Kazu said. "Your silence tells me everything! You don't like me!" Kazu started sobbing.

Izumi watched Kazu cry and then hit him over the head.

"Thanks Izumi…I needed that…I was kinda getting outta hand there!" Kazu said appreciatively.

"No problem." Izumi said.

"Well anyways…I think Kouji has plenty of friends!" Kazu said.

"Am I the only one  who has noticed that Kouji is very different from normal kids?" Izumi thought to herself. "Kazu doesn't seem to realize it and neither do any of the other boys he hangs out with…"

"Alright class! We're having an early dismissal because I need to go shopping today…I mean I have to go see my sick mother!!" Ms. Akito said laughing.

"Her mother must not be that sick because she's laughing." Junpei said to Kazu.

"Junpei you idiot! She's lying because she wants to go shopping!" Kazu said. "You're so stupid!"

"Alright get up and get out class!" Ms. Akito said leaving the room.

Everyone watched Ms. Akito leave and then packed up.

"Hey Izumi!" Rei said. "I'm going home now! See yah!"

"Huh?" Izumi said. "Why don't we walk home together?"

"Oh I can't. My mom always picks me up after school. Sorry!"

"That's okay!" Izumi said smiling. 

"Bye!" Rei called as she ran over to her mothers' car.

"Bye!" Izumi yelled back.

Izumi watched Rei and her mom drive off.

"Hey Izumi do you wanna walk home together?" Junpei asked.

"Junpei you live no where near me. We don't even walk on the same sidewalk! How can we walk home together?" Izumi asked. "And why would I want to walk home with you…?" she added quietly.

"Oh okay then! Bye Izumi!" Junpei cried running off.

"JUNPEI YOU LIVE THE OTHER WAY!!" Izumi yelled.

"Oh!" Junpei said and then ran the other way.

"Bye Izumi!" Some of Izumi's friends called out.

"Bye guys." Izumi said as she headed home. She then spotted Kouji, Kazu and some of the other boys talking together and then Kouji leaving them.

"Hmmm…since we have an early dismissal…I can now take this opportunity to find up who Kouji Minamoto is!!" Izumi said to herself as she followed Kouji.

Izumi followed Kouji onto the bus and then sat near the front because Kouji sat at the back. She didn't want Kouji to see her! (No duh!) 

After a few stops Kouji got off the bus and Izumi jumped off the bus after him.

She looked around the neighborhood. The houses were huge and the design of each house was very attractive. 

"So mystery boy…is rich." Izumi said quietly as she followed him. Kouji walked up to one of the houses and opened the door and went inside.

"Oh great! How am I going to get in now?" Izumi said frustrated. 

Izumi climbed over the fence that lead to the backyard (she stumbled a few times and cut herself.) and then scanned the house from the backyard. She then noticed two figures through a dark see-through curtain in a window. She watched them. One of them was Kouji but she couldn't make out the other one, though she did recognize the second figure to be that of a man. Kouji and the man were standing still and just looking at each other.

 "They're probably talking…I wish I knew what they were saying though…" Izumi said straining to see better. She scrambled up a tree that was in front of the window and watched, camouflaged. Kouji then pulled his backpack off and took what looked like to be a piece of paper. He then handed it to the man and the man took it from him aggressively.

"Hmmmm…" Izumi said. "Maybe that's Koujis dad." The man stared at the paper for a long time and then pointed at something on the paper. Kouji looked at what the man was pointing at and then suddenly the man made a grab for Kouji but Kouji jumped back. The man strided toward Kouji and grabbed him by the ear. 

Izumi gasped, shocked. 

"Kouji was holding onto the man's arm with both hands trying to make the man let go. Then suddenly the man punched Kouji in the stomach and Izumi could actually hear Kouji yell a bit before dropping to the ground. Izumi couldn't see Kouji anymore since he was on the ground but she could see the man kicking at something, which was probably Kouji. 

"What in the hell is going on!" Izumi yelled. She wanted to shout for the man to stop and leave Kouji alone. She pulled a small branch off the tree she was on and threw it at the window. It hit hard against the window and Izumi then suddenly realized that she might get caught for trespassing. The man stopped kicking Kouji and then walked towards the window.

 She was so startled of being caught that she fell off the tree but she pulled herself up and sneaked away to the other side of the house. 

Izumi caught the next bus home. She had a lot to think about. "Poor Kouji…" she said quietly to herself. "Oh shit." 

~~~~~~****~~~~~~~

What's going on??? Was Kouji really being beat up by his dad??? What will Izumi do now???

Find out on the next chapter of **Who Is He?**

Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long with this chapter!!! I just had a lot of stuff to do!! Sorry!!!! 

Remember to R&R!


	6. Who is he? Ch6

**                                                               Who is He?**

**Disclaimer:** **No I don't own Digimon. I'd like to think that but I don't! ¤****____~******

****

**Warning****: ****There is lots of Junpei bashing in my story so don't come complaining to me that Junpei is cool and I shouldn't treat him like that. I've gotten a few e-mails DEMANDING that I change the way Junpei acts in my story! But what's there to change? I mean the guy's a complete moron and I'm just using his true character. =P Yes all you Junpei fans might say I'm mean but I really don't care. I'm writing this story for kouji+izumi fans and junpei haters. To put it simple, ****don't read this fic if you have a problem with junpei bashing!!!**** Thank you! =)**

**Chapter 5 Summary:**

Izumi has a new friend named Rei. Rei likes Kouji. Kouji doesn't. Izumi finds cuts on Kouji's leg and becomes worried and suspicious. Izumi of Kouji follows him to his house. What she sees disturbs her. Story continues from there.

~~**~~

Izumi climbed over the fence that lead to the backyard (she stumbled a few times and cut herself.) and then scanned the house from the backyard. She then noticed two figures through a dark see-through curtain in a window. She watched them. One of them was Kouji but she couldn't make out the other one, though she did recognize the second figure to be that of a man. Kouji and the man were standing still and just looking at each other.

 "They're probably talking…I wish I knew what they were saying though…" Izumi said straining to see better. She scrambled up a tree that was in front of the window and watched, camouflaged. Kouji then pulled his backpack off and took what looked like to be a piece of paper. He then handed it to the man and the man took it from him aggressively.

"Hmmmm…" Izumi said. "Maybe that's Koujis dad." The man stared at the paper for a long time and then pointed at something on the paper. Kouji looked at what the man was pointing at and then suddenly the man made a grab for Kouji but Kouji jumped back. The man strided toward Kouji and grabbed him by the ear. 

Izumi gasped, shocked. 

"Kouji was holding onto the man's arm with both hands trying to make the man let go. Then suddenly the man punched Kouji in the stomach and Izumi could actually hear Kouji yell a bit before dropping to the ground. Izumi couldn't see Kouji anymore since he was on the ground but she could see the man kicking at something, which was probably Kouji. 

"What in the hell is going on!" Izumi yelled. She wanted to shout for the man to stop and leave Kouji alone. She pulled a small branch off the tree she was on and threw it at the window. It hit hard against the window and Izumi then suddenly realized that she might get caught for trespassing. The man stopped kicking Kouji and then walked towards the window.

 She was so startled of being caught that she fell off the tree but she pulled herself up and sneaked away to the other side of the house. 

Izumi caught the next bus home. She had a lot to think about. "Poor Kouji…" she said quietly to herself. "Oh shit."

"If that was Kouji's dad…then he's being abused at home.." Izumi said to herself. "I have to tell the police! But…why hasn't Kouji told anyone about this? Maybe this is why he's so cold." 

Izumi came to her stop and got off the bus. She was pondering about Kouji's situation when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see Amari.

Izumi stared hard at Amari. "I don't have time for this Amari." Izumi said.

"Humph!" Amari said before walking off. Amari looked a little scared to see Izumi and was walking away fast. 

"She must be afraid to face me now since her body guards aren't around." Izumi thought smiling to herself. "She's really weak without them…"

Izumi went inside her house to find her mother sitting crossed legged on the living room floor, meditating. "Hey mom." Izumi said as she walked into the living room.

"Izumi, my child…..take off the weights which are tied to you feet and free your soul and mind…hmm…" her mother chorused.

"Umm?…oh you mean the shoes? Okay." She took off her shoes and sat down beside her mother on the ground. "Mom…"

"My ears shut out everything you will say unless you assume the position…hm…" her mother interrupted.

Izumi crossed her legs the way her mother did and then closed her eyes. 

"Now you may speak..hm..." Her mother said.

"Mom…there's this…guy…on TV. and he has a problem…and this other person knows about it…what should this other person do?"

"Be more clear my child..hmm…"

"Well…I can't get any clearer than that."

"How serious is this problem?…hmm"

"VERY serious… but I don't think I shou- I mean..the other person get involved.."

Izumi's mother opened her eyes and stretched out her legs. "Izumi if this person you're talking about can get seriously injured with this…PrObLeM then you..I mean the other guy should tell someone."

"…Mom?" Izumi began.

"Yes Izumi I've figured that you're not talking about a TV show. Now I want you to sit here and meditate on the PrObLeM…and remember…you can always tell me if you're having any PrObLeMs…I'm your mother but most importantly I used to be a girl too..so I know what you're going through." Her mom said.

"No..I don't think you've ever gone through something like this…"

"Izumi…us girls have and will all go through this PrObLeM that you're facing…" her mom said.

"Mom…what are you saying? Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Why don't you tell me…"her mom said mysteriously as she walked off. "Meditate Izumi!"

Izumi closed her eyes.

**Okay…first of all this is a serious problem…but maybe I was just seeing things since the curtains were in my way sorta…umm…and maybe that cut Kouji had was like from a bike riding accident or something! Oh shit! What am I supposed to do? Kouji's smart! If that were happening to him then he'd tell the police…right? This is really complicating…maybe I should tell mom…no…she's kinda out of it right now…maybe…I should talk to Kouji..NO! that's stupid!…but it's worth a try right?**

Izumi opened her eyes.

"I guess I should just talk to him…"

~~**~~

The next day at school!

Izumi walked into the schoolyard. She was looking for someone.

This was important.

**She saw Kouji walking into the yard. He was walking in her direction. **

It was time!

**He was getting closer.**

This was the day that she'd confront Kouji!  

**Kouji was right in front of her now.**

She wasn't gonna let anything stop her! She was not going to back down!

**Kouji was now right behind her heading for the school.**

"Ohh…Izumi! You were supposed to talk to him! You're such a chicken!" She bowed her head in humiliation.

"Izzuuumiiii!" Rei said as she hugged her.

"Ah! Oh umm hey Rei!" Izumi said kinda startled. 

"Huh? You don't seem too happy to see me!! Oh…Izumi you hate me don't you!!??!! I knew it!"

"Rei!…" Izumi began.

"Oh I knew this day would come!"

"Rei..!"

"Oh Izumi I thought we were friends! But you hate me! And I know why! It's because I'm a horrible person!"

"Rei!"

"Ohh….I'm such a horrible person!!" Rei wailed

"Rei! Calm down! I was just startled that's all!" Izumi said.

"Oh! Okay then!" Rei said happily.

**RING, RING, RING!**

Izumi and Rei went into the classroom. They were surprised to see their principal there instead of Ms. Akito.

"I wonder where Ms. Akito is." Izumi said as she took her seat. 

"Haven't you heard?" Kazu asked from behind her.

"What?" Izumi asked curious.

"Ms. Akito got into a fist fight with Mrs. Milady and broke Mrs. Milady's arm!" Kazu said

"What!??! Why? Isn't Mrs. Milady the school secretary?"

"Yea. They got into a fight over coffee. Ms. Akito bumped into Mrs. Milady and then Mrs. Milady who was holding a cup of coffee in her hands spilt it all over Ms. Akito's shirt and then Ms. Akito got angry. Mrs. Milady apologized but Ms. Akito said a few rude things to her and then Mrs. Milady said that she didn't have to listen to Ms. Akito and was leaving when Ms. Akito grabbed her and then punched her. And then they fought. So now Mr. Jujo (the principal) told them to take a few days off to cool themselves down." Kazu said and then took a breath.

"Wow…Ms. Akito is violent." Izumi said. 

"So is Mr. Jujo gonna be our new teacher until Ms. Akito comes back?" Junpei said.

"No. They'll probably get a replacement teacher but it won't be Mr. Jujo." Kazu said.

"Why not?" Junpei asked.

"Because Mr. Jujo is always busy at the golf course in Cappuccino Park." Kouji told him.

"Honestly Junpei! Don't you know that principals are never at school? They only show up if thing like this happen! Otherwise they'll be at the golf course in Cappuccino Park." Izumi said.

"Oh." Junpei said.

"Junpei you need to keep up!" Kazu said.

"Oh sorry." Junpei said. "I'll try to keep up next time."

Junpei then started laughing.

"Class!" Me. Jujo said. 

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to listen to Mr. Jujo.

"I'm sure that most of you have already heard that Ms. Akito is…taking a little break because of…" Mr. Jujo began.

"Because she broke Mrs. Milady's arm right sir?" Kazu said.

"Correct…young man…" Mr. Jujo said.

"Kazu sir." Kazu said.

"Yes well that's nice. Anyways she won't be back until she agrees that she was very rude to Mrs. Milady. So while she's not here I have found a teacher to replace her. Come in Mr. Tetsuya." Mr. Jujo said.

A young man walked into class. He was tall, had short dark brown hair and was very handsome. He smiled at the class.

Izumi and every other girl's jaw in the class dropped open.  Izumi could hear some girls giggling and remarking that he was very cute!

"Wow he's cute." Junpei remarked to Kouji, who just looked at Junpei in a disgusted sort of way.

"I'll leave Mr. Tetsuya with you now. Treat him with respect." Mr. Jujo said to the class. "And Mr. Tetsuya I hope you have a great time here. I'm sorry that I can't be here today…but I have a very urgent meeting with some…"

"I understand Mr. Jujo." Said Mr. Tetsuya. "Thank you."

Mr. Jujo left.

"Well I guess he's off to the golf course, eh class?" Mr. Tetsuya said smiling. 

The whole class just stared at Mr. Tetsuya.

Mr. Tetsuya walked to his new desk and then wrote his name on the board. "My name is Mr. Tetsuya. It's pronounced tet-sue-yah."

He turned around and faced the class. "Any questions?"

Rei raised her hand up.

"Yes…uhh?" Mr. Tetsuya said.

"Rei.Kenryoki Rei." She said.

"Thank you." He said and then beamed her a smile, which made her blush deeply. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Uhh…ask?…who…where am I?" Rei said dreamily.

Izumi cleared her throat and Rei came back into reality. 

The whole class laughed. Mr. Tetsuya laughed too.

"Oh! Umm I wanted to ask you…if you were married…" she said.

Some boys started laughing but all the girls silenced them with angry looks. It seemed that they wanted to know the answer to that question too.

Mr. Tetsuya laughed. "No. I'm not. I haven't met that special person yet."

The girls were suddenly smiling as if they were little children who had been promised candy everyday.

"Well Ms. Akito hasn't left any lesson plans…so I guess we'll just have to make our own plans." Mr. Tetsuya said. "What do you say we start off we geography?"

"Awww…" the class moaned.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun just wait and see."  Mr. Tetsuya said. "We'll go outside today and experience geography for ourselves. Why don't we go to Cappuccino Park."

"YES!" all the girls shouted. Everyone knew that Cappuccino Park was usually where all the couples met.

"Alright…then…" Mr. Tetsuya said. "Oh and before I forget! I'd like you all to call me by my first name Tasuki. I hate being called Mr. Tetsuya…it makes me seem old…"

****~~~***

Izumi and Rei walked to Cappuccino Park together.

"OH IZUMI! Isn't he great! He's so kind and handsome. And wonderful, and has great eyes and handsome and smart and funny and handsome." Rei said.

"Oh and you can't forget handsome!" Izumi put in.

"You girls disgust me!" Kazu said.

"Why is it because you're jealous that Tasuki is getting all the attention?" Rei asked.

"Tasuki? You're actually calling him by his first name?" Kazu said.

"Well why not? Since I will be marrying him soon." Rei said dreamily. "Oh Izumi! You have to be my bridesmaid!"

"I can't take this anymore! Where's Kouji? I need to be around someone silent who won't be talking about Mr. Tetsuya all the time!"

Kazu looked around for Kouji then gasped and moaned to see Kouji walking right beside Mr. Tetsuya. 

"Kouji how could you??!!! You're sucking up to him!!" Kazu cried as he raced to Kouji.

"Kouji!" Kazu yelled. 

Mr. Tetsuya and Kouji both stopped and turned around and watched Kazu running up to them. 

"Kouji…! My best friend in the whole world!" Kazu said innocently.  "I wanted to talk to you."

"Not now." Kouji said.

"But it's very important." Kazu said. He kept motioning to Tasuki as he spoke with his eyes.

"About what?" Kouji asked.

"About something very…important!" He looked up at Tasuki. "Mr. Tetsuya you wouldn't mind if I took Kouji away for a while would you?"

Tasuki winced a bit when he heard Kazu refer to him as Mr. Tetsuya. "Sure no problem. And Kazu you don't have to call me Mr. Tetsuya. Just call me Tasuki like everyone else."   

"Oh sure whatever you say Mr. Tetsuya." Kazu said as he dragged Kouji away.

"Kouji!" Kazu began. "Are you crazy? I thought you at least wouldn't be acting as if Mr. Tetsuya is the greatest person in the world!!"

Kouji just stared at him.

"What happened to that I'm so cool I don't need anyone attitude?!! Your crazy!" Kazu said.

Kouji just stared at Kazu and then said, "You think I like him?"

"Well don't you?" Kazu asked confused.

"No. I was just asking him what the point of us going outside for a lesson was." Kouji replied.

"Oh…oh..okay then." Kazu said.

"HEY GUYS!" Junpei said out of nowhere. "Isn't Mr. Tetsuya coool??? I think he's the coolest guy in the world! All the girls seem to like him a lot…wait a minute…if all the girls like him then maybe Izumi likes him too…maybe she's fallen in love with him!"

Junpei ran off to Izumi and Rei.

Izumi was about to fall asleep because all Rei was talking about was the way Tasuki smiled.

"…You know Izumi? Don't you think so too? I mean he just has this great smile!" Rei said.

"Umm…yea...okay…" Izumi said yawning. _Please…please! Stop talking!_ Izumi thought to herself. 

"IZUMI!" Junpei cried.

"Junpei can't you see that Izumi and I are discussing very important matters??" Rei said angrily.

"Junpei!" Izumi said almost happily. 

"Izumi I need to talk to you!" he said.

"No! Izumi and I are-" Rei began.

"SURE! Sure Junpei! Let's talk!" Izumi interrupted. She grabbed Junpei and they hurried away from Rei.

"Iz…Iz..IZUMI!!!!!" Rei yelled. "Hmph! Fine I'll just go talk to myself about him."

~~**~~

"Thanks Junpei!" Izumi said. 

"Oh Izumi." Junpei cried as he hugged her.

"Err?" Was Izumi's reply.

"I'm so happy that you didn't fall for him like the other girls!" Junpei said crying.  

"Yea…umm sure. Ewww! Getta way from me!" Izumi said and then shuddered. 

"Okay Junpei said.

"Oh um Junpei where's Kouji?" she asked him.

"He's with Kazu."

"Typical…"

"Why?"

"Oh I just need to talk to him…"

"IZUMI! Please tell me that you haven't fallen in love with Kouji!!!" Junpei said outraged.

"What?" Izumi coughed. "That's…that's ridiculous!!" 

"Oh Izumi!" Junpei cried. "How could you? I'm gonna kill Kouji!"

Junpei then ran off heading towards Kouji.

"Junpeiiiii!" Izumi said turning red then chasing after him. 

"Junpei ran to Kouji and Kazu.

"Kouji!" Junpei said.

"What?" Kouji said annoyed.

"How dare you—" he said but wasn't able to finish because Izumi had jumped him and his head was now under Izumi's shoe.

"Ohhhh! Junpei! I was looking everywhere for you!" Izumi said laughing. "Oh silly Junpei."

Kouji and Kazu watched Izumi and then walked away.

"That was close…" Izumi said. "JuNpEi! You moron!"

"No Izumi I won't take this any longer. I'm gonna kill him." Junpei said.

"Junpei just get a life!"

Junpei stared at her and then ran off crying.

"Oh hell…" Izumi said shaking her head.

Izumi watched Kazu and Kouji. She wanted to talk to Kouji without Kazu. She decided to follow them around and talk to Kouji when Kazu left him.

"So as I was saying Kouji…I think that Wing Zero is so much cooler than Sandrock…" Kazu said.

"Hurry up and leave him!" Izumi said glaring at Kazu.

~~~***~~~

15 minutes later.

"So everyone knows that Wing Zero looks way cooler than Sandrock." Kazu said.

Izumi couldn't believe this! They were talking about the same thing for 15 minutes!

"Errr! I got an idea!" She said to herself.

She ran off to find Junpei, who was being attacked by an angry duck. She pulled the duck off Junpei and then told him what to do.

"So don't you think that Wing Zero is capable of so much more than Sandrock?" Kazu was saying

"Kazu! Kazu!" Junpei cried. "You mom was just in a car accident and Tasuki wants you to come to him right away."

"WHAT?" Kazu said worried. He then darted off to find Tasuki. 

Junpei skipped off.

Izumi who was sitting on a branch of a tree frowned. "I told Junpei to say that his mother was here early to pick him up…stupid idiot! Now Kazu's all worried…well at least now I can talk to him…Okay so what am I going to say to him?"

Izumi checked to see if Kouji was still there and he was.

"Okay how about…hey Kouji I found out that your dad abuses you…no no…maybe…hi Kouji…isn't it such a nice day? Hey guess what? I found out about what your dad does to you…no no…how am I gonna talk to him?" Izumi leaned against the tree thinking to herself.

Suddenly the branch broke and she fell from the tree.

"Owwwwwww!!!" she said outloud and then covered her mouth with her hands. "Shit! One if Kouji heard?"

"Orimoto…" Kouji said angrily.

"Ahh!" Izumi said and then jumped up. "Heh heh…hi Kouji!"

"Why are you always spying on me?"

"WHAT? How dare you accuse me of something that low!"

"You've been spying on me for the last 15 minutes."

"Huh? How did you—I mean…what are you talking about????"

"You really need to work on your spying skills…" Kouji said amused. "What? Is Junpei not good enough for you anymore? Or maybe you're trying to set me up with that friend of yours…what's her name? Jenny or something?"

"Err! I am not trying to set you up with Je-Jenny I mean REI!!" Izumi said turning deep red with embarrassment and anger. "And I'm not interested in YOU! I just wanted to let you know that I know about that man who abuses you!!"

Izumi turned an even deeper shade of red.

"What?" Kouji asked quietly. He looked shocked.

Izumi looked down as she spoke. "Err…well you see I decided to spy on you and find out where you live and…umm you have a very nice house…anyways I saw a man through you're window umm…beating you…" she said. She looked up to see Kouji watching her angrily.

"Why are you always spying on me?!!!??! It's against the law the stalk someone and you had no right to trespass on other people's property!" Kouji yelled.

"Yea I know!! Gomen Kouji!! But…you have to tell someone about what's happening to you!" Izumi said still red in the face.

"No! Don't tell anyone about this!" Kouji warned.

"But-but…" Izumi began.

Kouji gripped Izumi's shoulders hard and stared at her straight in the face. "This doesn't concern you. Stay out of it."

Izumi winced and Kouji let go.

"Kouji you should tell the police…or maybe you're mother. Doesn't she know about this?" Izumi asked.

"I can't tell the police!" he said angrily but then softened and said, "My mother is dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Izumi said turning red again. 

"Kouji, Izumi! Come on! I have to start my geography lesson!" Tasuki said.

Kouji looked at Izumi and then walked towards the others. 

"Ohh…What am I going to do!" Izumi said.

When Tasuki finished his lesson on geography they all went back to the school for math.

"Okay what page shall we do?" Tasuki said as he skimmed through the math textbook. "How about page 56 numbers 1 to 10. It's review so I think you can handle it. If you need help come ask me."

The class stared at him in awe.

Tasuki looked at their expressions. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Tasuki! It's just that Ms. Akito used to give us hundreds of questions for homework and you're, you're only giving us 10!" said a boy named Bob. 

"Are you an angel?" A girl named Sally asked.

Some of the people in the class started crying and the other were all talking about how cool Tasuki was.

"Oh stop crying…it's okay!" Tasuki said turning red and laughing at the same time.

 "Wow that Ms. Akito was a horrible teacher…" Tasuki muttered to himself. "Poor kids."

Izumi stared up at Kouji who was just staring at his hands.

She wondered what she should do. Kouji would kill her if she told the police but there was no other way…if she didn't tell then Kouji would just keep it to himself. He'd never tell anyone about it. He didn't trust anyone. Even if she did tell the police Kouji would deny it and she'd be in trouble with the police for make false accusations. 

**Ring, Ring**

"School's over already! Wow that was a fast day!" Tasuki said. "Alright class dismissed!"

Everyone packed their stuff and ran out of the classroom

Izumi watched Kouji walk out of the class alone.

"Hmm…Poor guy…" Izumi said.

"Poor who?" Rei asked.

"Oh Rei! I didn't see you there!" Izumi said.

"Hehe yea I crept up behind you!" Rei said smiling. 

"Oh. Well I gotta get home. Bye." Izumi said.

"Okay! Bye!" Rei said.

~~* At Izumi's house*~~

"Izumi welcome home!" Izumi's mother said panting from the living room.

"Mom? What're you doing?" Izumi asked.

"Aerobics!" her mother said.

"Oh…but I don't think you're doing it right!"

"Why of course I am! Come on give it a try!"  
  


"No haha that's okay." Izumi said running up the stairs. 

"Oh come on! Pah! Kids these days!" Izumi's mother said before she went back to her…err…own way of doing aerobics.

~~**That night**~~

Izumi couldn't sleep at all. She kept tossing and turning. She looked at her clock. 10:45 p.m.

She had the strange urge to go for a walk that night. So she crept down the stairs and grabbed her coat.

Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Izumi where do you think you're going?" her mother asked sternly.

"For a walk…" Izumi said.

"Oh. Okay then. Well bundle up." Izumi's mother said before walking back up the stairs.

Izumi stared off at her mother. Other mothers would kill their children but her mother was different. Maybe that was a good thing right now.

Izumi left her house and walked to Cappuccino Park.

She sat down on one of the benches and stared at the stars. Suddenly someone sat beside her. It was Kouji.

"Kouji!" Izumi said surprised.

"I'm surprised to see _you _here." Kouji said.

"Same to you."

"But I come here every night." Kouji said.

"Oh." Izumi replied. This was strange. Kouji was just sitting there talking to her like a normal person. 

"Soo…how was you're day?" Izumi said nervously.

"Orimoto don't try to make light conversation. You're very bad at it." Kouji said staring straight ahead. 

"Oh sorry." Izumi said.

There was a long pause and then…

"Izumi is your mother good to you?" Kouji asked quietly not looking at her.

"Well yes!" said Izumi who was kinda surprised with the question.

Kouji looked down.

"My mother died when I was 6." Kouji said.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Izumi said.

"Don't be. She wasn't such a great mother. She left me when I needed her the most." Kouji said bitterly.

"But Kouji you can't blame your mother for dying. I'm sure she would have tried all she could to be there for you if she could have."

"How could that be possible when she killed herself!!" Kouji said angrily still looking down.

Izumi didn't know what to say at this.

"It's all his fault! My stupid father! She killed herself because of him!" Kouji said. "My father was an alcoholic and he was abusive to my mother. He used to go on business trips a lot and those were the days I liked the most…because he wasn't home. My mother and I used to be together all the time and I was always happy around her. But when he came back everything went wrong."

***Flashback***

Me: Okay this is what Kouji is remembering. He's telling Izumi the same thing but I wanted to go into detail for you guys. So this is Kouji when he was six. Okay? Okay!

Kouji woke up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and got up out of bed. Like the good little boy he was, he brushed his teeth, took a bath and changed his clothes. 

Kouji's mother Isao called from downstairs to him while he was changing, "Kouji are you ready yet?"

"Yes mama. Almost." He said slipping his shirt on.

(Awww cute little six-year-old Kouji! Isn't he adorable! ^^ Okay back to the story!)

Kouji ran downstairs and ran up to his mother who was making scrambled eggs and toast for him. He hugged her and she smiled down at him.

"Mama are we still going to go to the park today? You promised we'd go today remember?" Kouji said smiling up at her.

"Of course I remember." Isao said.

 "But…you're father is coming home today…so we can't go…I'm sorry Kouji." Isao said staring outside the window.

Little Kouji looked up at his mother. He looked at the scar his mother bore on her right cheek. It was the result of his father's fist and belt. He blinked away tears because when he thought about it he wanted to cry. 

"It's okay mama!" Kouji said hugging her tighter. His mother knelt down and hugged her son hard. 

"Kouji if I could…prevent this…" Isao began.

"It's okay mama." Kouji repeated again.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the garage door opening and they knew that he was here.

"Kouji. Get your bag and eat up your breakfast quickly. I'll take you to school." Isao said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yes mama!" Kouji said stuffing the eggs and toast in his mouth. He grabbed his school bag and ran out of the kitchen to get his jacket.

The door opened and a tall man walked in. He saw Kouji running past him to get his jacket but grabbed Kouji before he could go anywhere. He picked Kouji up.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? Huh? I've come home and you don't even say hi!" his father said looking at Kouji.

"Hello father." Kouji said nervously. "How was your trip?"

Isao walked towards them.

"Welcome home Takashi." She said wiping her hands on her apron.

Takashi looked at his wife with disgust. "What's that I smell?"

"Uh...while I was making toast for Kouji…I burnt some toast and the smell must not have gone yet." She said looking at the ground.

"Well don't we have air freshening??!! Isn't that what it's for?!!! Why do you always look down when you talk?!! Can't you look at me in the face and speak!!??!" he said angrily dropping Kouji on the ground.

Kouji winched but knew better than to cry. 

"I'm…sorry…" Isao said glancing at him and then looking back down.

Takashi suddenly forced her to look up and then stared at the scar that was on her face.

"Why is that scar still there??!!" Takashi asked angrily.

"You must have hit me too hard that time!" Isao said angrily but bit her tongue hard and mentally yelled at herself.

Takashi stared at her. Isao knew at that very moment that he was definitely angry but all she could think of was that she had to get Kouji to school.

"Kouji come. You have to get to school." Isao said grabbing Kouji's arm. 

Takashi was taking of his jacket and walked into the living room. Isao knew that when she came home he would hurt her.

Kouji and Isao left the house. Outside Kouji started crying because his back hurt because of his father dropping him on the ground but also because he knew that his mother would get hurt.

"I hate him mama!"  Kouji said crying. "I wish he'd go away! Mama don't go home! Stay at school with me!"

"Kouji." Isao said sweetly. "I'll be fine. Just go to school and do really well. Isn't soccer starting? You have a lot of practicing to do but I know you'll make it." Isao tweaked his nose and kissed her son.

"Mama! Stay with me!" Kouji said crying.

Isao didn't say anything else to him until they got to school.

"I'll see you later. Okay?" Isao said buttoning up his jacket. She wiped her eyes quickly. Kouji hugged her tightly and then ran off into the schoolyard crying. When his friends asked him what was wrong he didn't say anything. He just kept crying.

Isao walked back home and when she entered the house he was there ready for her with his belt. He put down the cigarette he was smoking and gulped down the last of his beer. 

Isao walked into the living room. She knew that if she screamed he'd hurt her even more so she kept quiet but silently cried while he whipped her. 

~~**~~

Kouji raced home when school finished and noticed his father pulling out of the driveway. Kouji ran inside his house and ran to his parent's bedroom. 

He saw his mother lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was silent.

He walked up to her and laid down beside her.

He wrapped his arms around his mother. She started crying when she felt Kouji kiss her cheek. 

"Shh…Mama. I'm here now. It's okay." Kouji said soothingly.

"Kouji…" Isao said.

"I'll protect you!" Kouji said fiercely. "I'll never let him hurt you ever again! I'll kill him mama!" 

Isao jumped up when she heard him say that. "Kouji don't you ever say things like that! Don't you ever try to take him on! I don't want him to hurt you like he hurts me!"

"Yes mama…"Kouji said.

Isao wiped her tears.

"How was soccer?"

"I made the team…" Kouji said.

"I knew you could." Isao said.  "Okay. I think it's time you did your homework."

"Yes mama." Kouji said.

Kouji sat at his little table in the living room doing his homework while his mom was taking a bath.

He had finished all his homework at school and was now just drawing pictures of his family, which was OnLy his mom and him.

He labeled the picture, MY FAMILY in his neat writing.

His mother walked to Kouji who hid the picture from her view. He wanted to give it to her later when he finished colouring it.  

"Are you finished your homework already, Kouji?" 

"Yes. I finished most of it in class." 

His mother laughed. "You're such a smart little guy…and cute too." She sat down beside him and tweaked his nose. She looked over his work and smiled.

"Kouji I'm so proud of you." She said.

"Thank you mama." Kouji said blushing.

"You can watch some TV. now." She said heading into the kitchen.

Kouji turned the television on and watched the 'Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'.

~~**~~

8:30 p.m.

"Kouji time to go to sleep." Isao said walking into the living room. She saw Kouji lying on the couch asleep. She picked him up and took him to his room and tucked him into bed. She stared down at her son. He looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep. 

"And…it's such a nightmare when you wake up." Isao said. She kept thinking about how she didn't think she could take it anymore. Takashi wasn't always like this. Before she married him he was sweet and gentle but during their honeymoon she found out that he was a horrible person. She couldn't go to the police because he had so many connections and she couldn't run away though she had tried. He had just found her and locked her in the basement for 3 days without food.

She really didn't think she could hold out much longer but she felt so much love for Kouji. 

She heard the door open and she knew that he was home. She didn't want him to come upstairs to Kouji's room looking for her so she walked back downstairs.

He was drunk. She could tell by the way he was walking. She tried to help him sit down but he pushed her away hard and she fell on the ground. He kicked her in the ribs a few times and she cried out.

Kouji awoke with a start and could hear his mother and his father. He sat in his bed shaking he was too afraid to move so he laid back down and closed his eyes. He kept muttering that it was just a nightmare to himself.

~~*The next day*~~

Saturday.

Kouji could smell the scrambled eggs his mother was making and got out of bed. He brushed his teeth and changed. He heard his father walking to the bathroom. Kouji stayed in his room until his father left the bathroom to go downstairs.

He heard his father yell, "What are you doing?!!??!"

Kouji slowly walked downstairs.

"What is this huh? What is this?!!" his father was yelling at his mother again.

Kouji heard his mother mutter scrambled eggs.

"Who said I wanted scrambled eggs??!!!!" Takashi said.

"It's…It's Kouji's favorite…" Isao said.

"Do I care?!!! I hate scrambled eggs!!" Takashi said. He saw his father yank his mother's hair and then kick her shin.

"I'm leaving!! I'll find a decent place to eat!!" his father swung his coat on and left the house.

Kouji heard his mother crying again but didn't go to her. He was too shocked.

He heard her hitting herself.

"I should have known he doesn't like eggs!! I'm so stupid!! I'm a horrible mother!! I'm a horrible wife!!" Isao yelled.

She didn't know that Kouji was watching her secretly.

She grabbed the frying pan and tossed the eggs across the kitchen. The frying pan, which was still hot she used to burn herself.

The oil from the frying pan dripped all over her but she didn't care. She was too fed up with her life. She didn't care anymore. She grabbed a match and lit it. Kouji gasped as she let the match burn her. She lit another one and it burnt her too. Soon she was on fire.

Kouji ran into the kitchen and yelled, "MAMA!!! STOP! Mama!! Stop!!"

Isao looked at her son and frowned. She fell to the ground and Kouji screamed and stared crying. He ran out of the house and ran to his neighbor's house.  When his neighbor finally got there it was too late. Part of the kitchen was on fire and Isao was already dead.

~~~***~~~ 

**Back to the real story**

As Kouji told Izumi all this she was crying and he was crying too. Izumi saw Kouji's tears. They just kept coming; they were rolling off his cheeks. 

Izumi wiped her eyes and put a hand on Kouji's shoulder. He turned to her and hugged her. Izumi was shocked but she held him.

~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~

Wow I guess we all know why Kouji's like the way he is and why he's so against frying pans. A frying pan was the tool his mother used to kill herself.

What will happen next?? Find out on the next chapter of Who is He?

Remember to R&R!

Sorry I didn't update sooner!! Just lazy I guess!!! Thanks everyone!!!^______________^


	7. Who is he? Ch7

**Who is He?**

**Chapter 7**

**Authors note: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm soooooooo sorry!! Please forgive me for taking so long to update! Like I told a reviewer who e-mailed me, I'm really sorry! I usually write stories in my spare time…and I haven't had any lately. I was also going through a serious writer's block! I'm very sorry again! I know, I know! That's what I said in my last few chapters too but you have to understand that I'm a very busy and lazy person. And that's not such a good combination! So please forgive me! And I'm really sorry to all those reviewers who started losing hope in me and hating me!! SORRY!!!!  

**Disclaimer:** Hahahahahahahhahaaa! Me own Digimon? Hahahahahahahahhaha!! Yea..right!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I've decided that I now like Junpei and I have to stop teasing him! Poor guy always getting picked on…..HAHAHA! Yea right! 

**ReAL IMPORTANT NOTICE**: Don't bother reading this fic if you don't like Junpei bashing. Thank you! 

Also I'm not going to be adding Kouichi to the story. I decided from the beginning not to include him because it could mix up my plot. Sorry to all who were expecting him!!!!

Chapter six summary: After seeing what happened in Kouji's house Izumi decided to tell him what she saw. Unfortunately she's too scared to talk to him. Suddenly a chance to tell him pops up. Her new teacher, Tasuki decides to have a geography lesson outside. She spies on Kouji for a while and then tells him what she knows. He's angry with her for finding out but when they meet in Cappuccino park he reveals his past to her. 

**Story continues from there: **

Kouji heard his mother crying again but didn't go to her. He was too shocked.

He heard her hitting herself.

"I should have known he doesn't like eggs!! I'm so stupid!! I'm a horrible mother!! I'm a horrible wife!!" Isao yelled.

She didn't know that Kouji was watching her secretly.

She grabbed the frying pan and tossed the eggs across the kitchen. The frying pan, which was still hot she used to burn herself.

The oil from the frying pan dripped all over her but she didn't care. She was too fed up with her life. She didn't care anymore. She grabbed a match and lit it. Kouji gasped as she let the match burn her. She lit another one and it burnt her too. Soon she was on fire.

Kouji ran into the kitchen and yelled, "MAMA!!! STOP! Mama!! Stop!!"

Isao looked at her son and frowned. She fell to the ground and Kouji screamed and stared crying. He ran out of the house and ran to his neighbor's house.  When his neighbor finally got there it was too late. Part of the kitchen was on fire and Isao was already dead.

~~~***~~~ 

**Back to the real story**

As Kouji told Izumi all this she was crying and he was crying too. Izumi saw Kouji's tears. They just kept coming; they were rolling off his cheeks. 

Izumi wiped her eyes and put a hand on Kouji's shoulder. He turned to her and hugged her. Izumi was shocked but she held him.

Kouji pulled away gently from Izumi. Izumi looked at Kouji. He was staring straight ahead. 

"Kouji?" Izumi said.

Kouji got up slowly and started to walk away from Izumi. Izumi watched him go. She knew better than to try and stop him. He obviously needed to be alone after reliving that memory. Also she didn't want to go to him. It was just so strange that he told her all this and suddenly she was feeling very uncomfortable. 

Kouji stopped walking then turned around and looked at Izumi. His tears were gone and he wore the same expression he always used to wear. "Thank you." He said then turned away and kept walking off.

Izumi just sat on the bench staring at her hands. She felt a mixture of sadness for Kouji, anger for his father and something that she just couldn't pinpoint. 

She stared at her watch. "10:50." She murmured. Izumi decided she should go home now. She got up and headed home.

~~~***~~~

Izumi woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She woke up but stayed in bed. "I wonder if Kouji will come to school today. Probably not." She said sadly. Suddenly that feeling she had felt when he was hugging her came back to her. She blushed red. 

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Then she realized it. "Oh no! Am I? No way? Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" 

She covered her face with a pillow. She suddenly felt the pillow yanked from her and stared up to see her mother watching her.

"Izumi? What in the world are you doing? Get up! You have school today!" Izumi's mother said.

Izumi jumped out of bed and got ready for school.

She was downstairs stuffing toast in her mouth when the doorbell rang. She froze.

"Izumi will you see who that is?" her mother called from the bathroom.

The doorbell rang again. Izumi got up and walked towards it. She felt her hands tremble.

"Get a grip Izumi! What would Kouji be doing here?" she said to herself sternly. "Okay...just open the door…Come on you can do it."

Her hand shook as it went closer to the lock. The doorbell rang again and she jumped. 

"Izumi!" her mother said coming out of the bathroom. "Open the door."

Izumi stared at her mother then ran back into the kitchen. Izumi's mother mumbled to herself as she walked up to the door, turned the lock and opened it.

"Hi. Are you Ms. Orimoto?" someone said.

Izumi popped her head out of the kitchen realizing that it wasn't Kouji's voice. Instead it belonged to another boy who looked about her age, probably a year older. He was tall, had dirty blond hair, which was cut neatly so that it suited his face. AND speaking about his face! Man was he cute! Izumi flushed red when he glanced at her. "Ohhh….my…..goodness." Izumi whispered. 

"Why yes I am. How can I help you?" her mother asked.

"My mother told me to give this to you. She said that you'd recognize it." The boy replied.

He handed Ms. Orimoto a jewelry box made of white marble. It was carved into the shape of a heart. Ms. Orimoto's eyes widened as she took the box

"What's your mother's name?"

"Kenryoki Shizuku." The boy answered.

"Kenryoki? That's Rei's last name…" Izumi mumbled to herself.

"What????!!" REALLY????" Izumi mother looked very happy. "OH My! I can't believe it! And the box too!! Tell her to come over right away." 

"Actually she says that she'll be coming over at 4:00 because she wants to bring my sister and I with her. And since school ends at 3:00 for us it would be convenient." 

"Sister? So it could be Rei! I never knew mom and Rei's mom knew each other…but then again I never did tell mom about Rei before." Izumi said.

"Alright then!" Izumi's mother said. 

"Thank you." The boy said. He glanced at Izumi again and walked away.

"BYE!" Izumi's mom called out to him as she closed the door.

"Izumi! Can you believe this?" her mother asked.

"Who's Shizuku?" Izumi asked. _And who was he??_  Izumi thought.

"She was my best friend in high school. And now we've found each other! But how did she know where I live?" Izumi's mother said thoughtfully.

"Actually I think that I may be friend's with her daughter. Her name is Rei. Kenryoki Rei. Maybe Rei mentioned me and your friend figured it out…"

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was Rei? She always did say she was going to name her daughter Rei and I always told her that I'd name mine Izumi. That must be it!" Izumi's mother seemed very happy.

Izumi was walking to school when she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see Junpei running towards her.

"Oh why did I turn around?" Izumi said to herself as Junpei ran up to her.

"Izumi! Izumi! You have to help!" Junpei said panting.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked. 

"It's Mom! She's hurt!" Junpei said.

"What?" Izumi said. "Where is she?"

"Follow me!" Junpei cried as he ran off.

He led her to his house and ran inside.

Izumi followed him. She took a quick glance at the clock in his house. There was only 5 more minutes to 9 o'clock. She knew that she'd be late for school but this was important.

"Where's your mom Junpei?" Izumi asked concerned.

"Over here!" he was pointing at something on the ground.

Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said your mom was hurt…"

"He is!" Junpei said. 

"_He_?" Izumi said with annoyance.

"Yea! My pet ant, Mom is hurt." Junpei said looking up at her.

"WHAT?! Your-Your pet ANT?" Izumi said angrily. "I should have known!!!!"

"Yea! I named him Mom."

"You…You! Idiot!" Izumi said. She took out her mallet and walked toward him. Junpei stepped back. They both heard a crunching noise. Junpei lifted his foot. There under his shoe were the remains of Mom.

Junpei's face screwed up and he started to cry. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Mom's dead! Mom's dead!"

"You fool! IT was only an ant!" Izumi said bursting with annoyance.

Junpei kept on crying. Izumi decided to leave, but not before whacking him on the head with her mallet. She was going to be late for school and it was that idiot's fault! She heard Junpei footsteps behind her. She turned around to see that he wasn't crying anymore. He was staring at Izumi dreamily. 

"Ugh!" Izumi thought. "Come on Junpei! We can't be late for class!" 

Izumi ran back to school with Junpei following behind her.

Izumi stood in front of the classroom door. "At least it's Tasuki. If it was Ms. Akito then I'd be really dead."

She reached for the handle but the door swung open. Standing in front of her was Ms. Akito. She had a look of grim satisfaction on her.

_Oh the irony…_ Izumi thought.

"I knew it! I can smell two late students from anywhere." She said loudly.

"Yes I'm sure you can." Tasuki said angrily from behind her. "Now would you please let them in?"

Ms. Akito snorted then moved aside for Junpei and Izumi to enter. Izumi walked to her seat. She noticed Mr.Jujo, the principal standing between Tasuki and Ms. Akito. Kouji was sitting in his seat staring straight ahead. 

She turned around to Kazu and whispered. "What's going on?"

"Well apparently Ms. Akito knows something big about Mr. Jujo and is blackmailing him into letting her teach us again!! They both came in here and Mr. Jujo told Mr. Tetsuya that he'd have to leave. But Mr. Tetsuya said that he wouldn't! He said that he wouldn't allow a teacher like Ms. Akito to teach us. He said that Ms. Akito was a horrible teacher to us. And then Ms. Akito got angry and was about to punch Mr. Tetsuya but Mr. Jujo said that if she started fighting again then the school board wouldn't allow her to teach. Then she said that the school board wouldn't allow Mr. Jujo to be principal if they knew what she knew.

"Oh great!" Izumi said. "Now Tasuki will have leave!"

She stared at Ms. Akito then Tasuki. They were both staring at each other ready to fight to the end. Tasuki and Ms. Akito were about the same age. He was older then her by two years. They wouldn't look like such a bad couple. Izumi laughed to herself as she pictured the two of them on a date. Ms. Akito would destroy the whole restaurant!!

"I have the solution!" Mr. Jujo said.

"What is it sir?" Tasuki asked calmly.

"What?" said Ms. Akito rudely.

"You shall both teach the class together!" he said then ran out of the room. They heard a door slam and a car screech out of the school parking lot.

"Why that no good, stupid…" Ms. Akito began.

"Ms. Akito! The students! Do you **_want_** them to hear you?" Tasuki asked bewildered.

Ms. Akito stared laughing that dangerous quiet sort of laughter, which the students were all too familiar with. 

"HA! **Those,** filthy spawns of the devil? They heard me say worse! Isn't that right Kaaaaazuuuu?" Ms. Akito said smiling maniacally down at him.  

"Y-Ye-Yes Miss!!" Kazu squeaked.

Tasuki stared at Ms. Akito. "Now, now Kazu. There's no need to be afraid when I'm here." He said bravely.

A few girls sighed dreamily as he said that.

"My hero!" Sally said quietly.

Ms. Akito rolled her eyes. "Take you your Accelerated Math text books! Turn to page 505! Do Numbers 1 to 100! Then take out your Accelerated Astrology textbooks! Read pages 45-68 and do questions 1-30 on page 52. Hand all this in to me by the end of the day! Any questions?" she said as she sat down in her chair.

Many of the students raised their hands. 

"No questions?" Ms. Akito said. "Good. Begin!"

Tasuki stared at her in horror. 

"Have you gone mad, woman!?!" Tasuki said with anger in an unusually uncalm voice. "Put your math textbooks away. Turn to page 38 in your Accelerated Astrology textbooks. Read page 38-42 then do question 1-5 on page 42."

He pulled the chair Ms. Akito was sitting in and she hit the ground. He sat in the chair smiling at her. "Any questions?"

A few students raised their hands.

"Yes Kazu?" Tasuki said.

"Umm I just wanted to know when this was all due."

"Oh. Well how about it being due tomorrow? I have a great lesson planned for all of you today on life changing discoveries made in the last century! We'll be doing a lot of work in this. Don't worry! When we're finished this Unit we'll take a trip to Tyrants Museum."

"You mean the new one with the virtual reality games?" Mana said excitedly.

"Yes that's the one! After all virtual reality games are part of great discoveries made in the last century!" Tasuki said smiling. "And it'll be fun!"

Everyone was whispering excitedly.

Ms. Akito stared at him with disgust. They started to argue.

Kazu started singing and Junpei joined in. Kazu then whacked Junpei over the head. They started to fight. Kazu winning, naturally.

Izumi glanced at Kouji. He was doing his work. 

"Hey Kouji!" Izumi said cheerfully. 

He turned his head slowly and stared at her.

"Heh heh!" Izumi said. **_THAT WAS SO DUMB! ARE YOU CRAZY???_** She started to mentally scold herself.

Kouji turned his attention back to his work. 

**_Why is he acting like this? I thought he might start talking more to me know that I know his secret_**… Izumi thought.

"So Kouji how was your day?" She asked. "Anything good happen?" 

**THAT WAS DUMB! **She said to herself but kept smiling at him.

"My day has just started and nothing good happened…" he said.

"Oh. So did you-" she began.

"Orimoto shut up." He said looking at his work.

"Hai…" she said.

Kazu's fist hit her head and she turned around to kill him but then Junpei's fist hit her nose.

"Ahh! Owww! You morons!" she said as she cupped her nose with her hands. "My noseeeeee…"

"Ah! Sorry Izumi!" Kazu said. "I was fighting Junpei and I accidentally hit your head!"

"IZUMI!" Junpei cried loudly.

The whole class including Tasuki and Ms. Akito looked at them.

"Izumi! I'm sorry!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!! IZUMI I'M A HORRIBLE HUSBAND!!" Junpei cried. He tried to hug her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Junpei! Get away!!!! Get away!!!!" Izumi said angrily.

Kouji punched Junpei square in the nose. Junpei fell to the ground unconscious. 

Rei started to giggle but Tasuki looked at her angrily and she stopped.

"Mr. Minamoto!" Tasuki said.

"Good one Kouji!" Ms. Akito said laughing. But Kouji silenced her by looking at her. She backed away behind Tasuki.

Izumi realized that the only person Ms. Akito was afraid of was Kouji.

Tasuki somehow got Junpei to wake up then sent Kazu and Junpei to the office.

He turned to tell Kouji to go with them as well.

"NO! He stays!" Ms. Akito said.

"What? But that's not right! He hurt the boy!"

"So?" 

"So??? So he has to go to the office!"

"You're not in charge of this class I am! You already sent two students down to the office without my approval now it's my turn! Kouji does not go to the office!" Ms. Akito said firmly.

"I won't allow- OwW!!!"  Tasuki began but Ms. Akito grabbed an apple sitting on Ms. Akito/Tasuki's desk (probably left for Tasuki…) and threw it at him.

"That's' how you want to play huh?" said Tasuki. He grabbed Junpei's school bag and started whacking Ms. Akito with it. Ms. Akito grabbed Kazu's bag and started hitting him with it. 

The class watched the commotion. Some teachers from the other classrooms opened the classroom door and watched in horror what was happening. Students from other classrooms were watching as well.

"Thank you Kouji." Izumi said smiling.  

"I'm sure you could have taken Junpei on your…own. But…. I didn't do…it for you. I punched him…because…it was getting annoying…" Kouji said as he caught a stray pencil sharpener that was hurling towards him. 

Izumi suspected her was lying because of the pauses while he was talking.

She smiled as she glanced around the classroom. Rei was running up to her.

"Hahahahahahaha! Good one Izumi! If Junpei wasn't so in love with you then we'd never get to see this."  She said nodding towards Ms. Akito and Tasuki who were now performing wrestling moves on each other.

Izumi laughed with her. "But I doubt Junpei liking me would have stopped them from coming to this. They really seem to hate each other!"

"Rei! Is your mom Shizuku?" Izumi asked suddenly remembering.

"Yea! My brother came over to your house today didn't he?" Rei said smiling. "Imagine that? Our parents were friends too!"

"Yea! What's your brother's name?" Izumi said trying not to seem too obvious.

"You can ask him yourself! See he's right over there by the door!" Rei said.

Izumi and Kouji both turned to see where her brother was standing. Kouji's face dawned into recognition when he saw Rei's brother. Izumi noticed this.

"That's…your brother?" Kouji said quietly.

"Yes!" Rei said.

"I—I—I didn't know he came to our school!" Izumi said surprised.

"Well he just started today. My dad and him were in France because my brother won this big academic competition." She said. "They just got home yesterday.

"Wow is he really smart?" Izumi asked.

"I guess so. He won it three times in a row plus four times for the sports competition too." Rei said. 

"Wow…" Izumi said.

"Ha. I'm sure he'd be easy to beat in sports and academic competitions." Kouji said.

"Well he's really not easy actually. He won---" Izumi began.

"Yea I heard how many times he won. He probably only won because he was facing 2 year olds." Kouji said.

"Kouji. That's really mean!" Izumi said surprised that he would diss Rei's brother like that for no apparent reason.

"I bet Kouji could beat him!" Kazu said popping out of nowhere.  

"Kazu where did you come from?" Rei asked dryly. "And as much as I think Kouji is probably a superb person at everything he does….I still think that my brother could beat him."

Kouji stared at Rei and Rei flushed. 

"WELL! We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Kazu said arrogantly. "Kouji! I want you to go challenge him!"

Kouji went back to his work.

"Kouji!" Kazu.

"See you know he's better than you!" Rei said still blushing and then adding quickly, "But I'm sure you're second best!"

It seemed obvious to Izumi that Rei still had feelings for Kouji and even though she liked him Rei must have felt she had to fight for her brother.

"He's not better than me." Kouji said calmly. He glanced at Izumi. "I can beat him. I just don't want to hurt his reputation…again..."

"Good one!" Kazu said to Kouji patting his back. "But what do you mean by again?"

"Nothing." Kouji said smiling. 

Izumi wondered why Kouji was acting like this. Who was he trying to impress? 

**Ahem, Ahem**

After all the teachers including the police and a few firefighters had separated Ms. Akito and Tasuki and the class settled down and the teachers and students went back to the other class rooms Tasuki decided that they all needed a break and let the class have some free time. Ms. Akito and Tasuki were just sitting at their desk glaring at each other.

"I can't wait to come to your house after school Izumi!" Rei said. "I've never been there before. But now that your mom and my mom found each other we'll probably be seeing each other more often now!" 

"Yea." Izumi said. "So what is your brother's name?"

"You seem very interested in finding out what his name is." Rei said suspiciously. "Izumi am I right to suspect you of liking him?"

"NO!" Izumi yelled.

"Good." She heard someone mutter. "Izumi loves me!"

"Junpei stop listening to our conversation!" Rei shouted. 

"Okay." Junpei said.

"SO get lost then!" Rei said impatiently.

"But...but…Kouji told me to…" Junpei began but then thought better of finishing the sentence and ran off.

"Wait!! What did Kouji say?" Rei called. "Dang it! Maybe Junpei was supposed to tell me that Kouji loves me!"

"Sure." Izumi said sarcastically. "Of course Kouji would tell JUNPEI to tell you he liked you out of everyone else in the class."

"Izumi! You're not helping!" Rei said angrily.

"Sorry." Izumi said not meaning it. "Why are you interested in him again anyways? I thought Tasuki was your one and only."

"Nah! That was before! This is now!"  Rei said. "And besides he's kinda old for me."

"Weren't you the one who said that one can never be to old or too young for love?" Izumi said growing angrier with Rei.

"Did I?" Rei said. "I don't remember. Anyways! Before we were so rudely interrupted! MY brother's name is Yuhhi."

"Yu-he…"Izumi said pronouncing it for the first time.

"Yup! Yuhhi." Rei said cheerfully.

******RING RING*******

"That's the bell! Time to go home!" Kazu shouted. 

Everyone was packing their stuff, and then there was a knock at their door.

Ms. Akito rose to answer it but Tasuki got there first.

"Yes?" Tasuki said. 

Tasuki turned around and called Rei to hurry up.

"Your brother's here Rei!" Tasuki said.

"OK!" Rei said.

Izumi tried get a glimpse of Yuhhi but winded up bumping into Kouji.

"Sorry." She said absent-mindedly.  

If she hadn't run off to try and get a better glimpse at Rei's brother she would have heard Kouji say, "It's okay Izumi."

Kouji frowned and went back to packing his stuff.

"Poor Kouji. He's suddenly felt an emotion other than hate for someone and now the person seems to be preoccupied with someone that maybe even more perfect than he is." Kazu said sadly to Junpei.

"Huh?" Junpei said as he took his finger out of his nose.

"You make me sick." Kazu said shaking his head. 

~***~

Izumi was walking home while staring at her watch. "3:10." She murmured.

She was watching the ground and thinking of Yuhhi so she didn't realize right away when she bumped into to someone. It was Kouji again.

"Sorry." Izumi said cheerfully. "I keep bumping into you. Well bye!"

Kouji watched her run off and he turned and kept walking.

"Poor Kouji…If only Izumi's thoughts wasn't flooded with images of her and Yuhhi getting married then she would have realized that Kouji followed her and purposely bumped into her because he wanted to talk to her about something very important." Kazu said appearing out of nowhere. 

When Izumi reached home she took a bath and quickly finished her homework. She looked through her closet to find something that would make her look good tonight. After going through all of her outfits she came up with a pair of dark blue jeans and purple T-shirt that had a pink heart in the middle. She smiled. When had she ever really cared about what boys thought of her clothes? All of a sudden she felt very conscious of herself. Everything about her was wrong! Her hair was too long and she really couldn't do anything with it! Her nose was too short. Her lips were too small. Suddenly every single one of her features had something wrong with them!!!

Izumi's mother walked in. she frowned when she saw Izumi's whole wardrobe lying on her bed. "Izumi! It's not such a big deal! You already know Rei? Why are you trying on every outfit to impress her?" 

Izumi flushed. Her mother then understood.

"Ah ha! It's her brother isn't it? You're trying to impress him. Izumi you look fine! Don't worry about it. Just be yourself and if he likes you back then all's well but if he thinks…well opposite then too bad for him." Izumi's mother said.

There was a knock at the door and Izumi's mother ran downstairs. Izumi rushed to shove her clothes back into her closet and ran down stairs after her mother. 

"Shizuku!" she heard her mother say as Izumi walked down the stairs. "I'm so happy to see you!!"

"Aya! It's good to see you too!" Shizuku said to Izumi's mother. 

"Izumi! Come down here." She heard her mother call. Izumi walked to stand beside her mother. Rei was smiling at her and Yuhhi was smiling too. Izumi saw Rei's father was here too.

"Izumi. This is my best friend Shizuku!" Izumi's mother said.

"Nice to meet you." Izumi said. 

"You too." Shizuku said. "This is my husband, Hiroshi. My son Yuhhi and you already know my daughter, Rei."

Izumi took turns shaking their hands. When she got to Yuhhi she blushed so deeply that she felt her ears heat up. Rei noticed this and tried to cover Izumi's face by pushing her brother out of the way so she could shake Izumi's hand.

"Hahaha." Rei said quietly. "You're so obvious."

"Thanks." Izumi said. "I hope he didn't see…."

"Probably did." Rei said still laughing.

"Great…" Izumi muttered.

"Izumi why don't you take Rei and Yuhhi upstairs." Izumi's mother said.

"Okay." Izumi said. Rei was walking on her left and Yuhhi on her right.

"This is my room." She said opening the door.

"Wai! IT's so clean!" Rei said. "My room is a total mess."

"Well maybe if you took the time to clean it once in a while." Yuhhi said.

"You're room isn't any better." Rei retorted.

Yuhhi smiled. Izumi melted. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Rei talks about you a lot." Yuhhi said. "She told me about how you were her first friend in school and all."

"Yes." Izumi said. 

Rei noticing that Izumi wouldn't be able to think, decided to lead the conversation.

After a while Izumi's mother called Yuhhi to come downstairs. It seemed that she was very interested in knowing how he won that big competition. 

Yuhhi left the room.

"Rei!" Izumi said. "Do you think he thinks I'm a weirdo?"

"Izumi…" Rei said uneasily. "I'll give you some advice. Don't get obsessed over my brother. He's total flirt."

"Rei?" Izumi said.

"He makes it seems like he interested in everything you say but really he's just flirting with you. Don't take this crush too seriously."

"Don't worry I won't." Izumi said.

Yuhhi came back in the room smiling. "So talk about anything interesting while I was gone?" he asked Izumi.

"Yes…No…Not really." She said.

Rei crossed her arms and looked at her brother angrily. "Yuhhi didn't I—"

"Yes, Yes I know." He said rolling his eyes.

Rei whispered, "I told you. He's a complete flirt." To Izumi when Yuhhi wasn't watching.

Izumi tried to remember what Rei had told her but every time he talked she felt like he really liked her.

Finally Rei and Yuhhi had to leave. Izumi and her mother said goodbye and then settled in for the night.

"I wonder if he really is a flirt…" Izumi thought while she lay in bed. Her mind suddenly switched to Kouji. "Kouji's not a flirt. He's more of a your-not-allowed-to-have-a-crush-on-me kinda guy…. but Yuhhi is so cute! But so is Kouji!" she sat up in bed. "What am I doing????? I'm actually comparing guys!! I've never done this before! How do I even know if Kouji likes me? Well he probably doesn't! And Yuhhi I just met him! I really don't know what he's like at all!"

"Izumi stop talking about guys and go to sleep." Her mother called out from the other room.

Izumi lay back in bed she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Who is this Yuhhi guy really? His great looks and charming personality sure has Izumi blushing! And what about Kouji? Why is he acting so different? And what was he trying to tell Izumi before she ran off? Why does Kazu keep popping out of nowhere? Why did Junpei have a pet ant named Mom? 

You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! I can tell you the answer to the last question though! It's because Junpei's an idiot. 

Bye! Keep R&R'n! Thank everyone who had enough patience with me to keep checking up on my stories!^____________________^


	8. Who is he? Ch8

                                                Who is He?

                                                                   Chapter Eight!

Authors Note: Well I'm out of school and finally have time to finish up my story! Hopefully I won't be going too many places this summer!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Digimon! ^^

Summary: Izumi has met the man of her dreams, so she thinks. Yuuhi is a very attractive guy whose personality seems to have Izumi struck with "love" Meanwhile Kouji finally shows some signs of liking her but Izumi feelings lie elsewhere. Junpei is still an idiot, Kazu keeps popping out from nowhere and Ms. Akito and Tasuki aren't getting along at all.

Story continues from there.

"I wonder if he really is a flirt…" Izumi thought while she lay in bed. Her mind suddenly switched to Kouji. "Kouji's not a flirt. He's more of a your-not-allowed-to-have-a-crush-on-me kinda guy…. but Yuhhi is so cute! But so is Kouji!" she sat up in bed. "What am I doing????? I'm actually comparing guys!! I've never done this before! How do I even know if Kouji likes me? Well he probably doesn't! And Yuhhi I just met him! I really don't know what he's like at all!"

"Izumi stop talking about guys and go to sleep." Her mother called out from the other room.

Izumi lay back in bed she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Izumi awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 5 o'clock.

Izumi had set it that early because she just felt so restless.

She got up and stretched. She remembered Yuuhi from last night and blushed deeply.

Izumi sighed. "Man I gotta stop thinking 'bout the guy!"

"Izumi what are you doing up so early?" Izumi's mother asked standing at Izumi's door.

"Well I just couldn't stay in bed any longer, so I thought I'd wake up early today and do something since today's Saturday."

"Well okay. Have a nice day then. I'm going out for my morning jog." Izumi's mother said before she left.

Izumi cleaned herself up and sat down at the breakfast table eating her cereal.

"I wonder if Yuuhi knows I like him…" Izumi said to herself. "Rei better not have told him! Errr!! I feel soooo alive and the world seems so dead right now! I need to do something!!!"

Izumi stared at her cereal as she pondered what to do that day. Suddenly an idea sprang to her head.

"I'll go see Kouji!" Izumi said. She remembered Kouji's father and shuddered. "Yea maybe I can try and get him to tell someone about his problem."

Izumi jumped up and pulled her sneakers on. She wrote a note explaining that she went out and left it on the kitchen table and ran out of the house.

She stood at the bus stop wondering how she was gonna talk to him. She tried out a few ideas out loud.

"Hey Kouji! How'yah doing! Well isn't this a great day!" Izumi groaned. "Why am I doing this? He might not even be up at this time and he doesn't want my help!" 

Izumi remembered when he hugged her and unconsciously smiled. 

She felt a tap on her back and saw Junpei smiling at her when she turned around.

"Izumi! I was just coming over to see you today!" Junpei said.

"At five-thirty in the morning?" Izumi asked lazily. She was just to use too having Junpei springing out of nowhere.

"Well yea! I didn't think you'd be awake so I was gonna secretly watch you from your bedroom window while you were asleep. Hehe! But it's a secret!" Junpei chuckled. 

"Oh okay! I promise I won't tell!" Izumi said with sarcasm.

"Hehehe! Thanks!" Junpei chuckled thinking he had said something smart.

Izumi groaned. "It's too early for this." She said as she whacked Junpei with her handy dandy mallet. 

"Ouch!" Junpei said. "So where're we going?"

"Where **_I'm_** going is none of your business and you're not coming with me." Izumi said as she bus approached.

"But-But! I wanna come! Please Izumi! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!!" he cried.

"No Junpei! Go home!" Izumi said as her anger mounted. She tried to get in the bus but Junpei grabbed her hand.

"IZUMI PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!" Junpei cried.

"Err!! Junpei!!! Let go of me!!"

"Noooooo!! Wahhhhhh!!" he cried even louder.

The lights from the houses surrounding the bus stop started coming on.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" someone said from one of the houses.

"Junpei you're waking people up!" Izumi hissed.

"Hey are you getting on or not?" the bus driver asked. "I have a schedule to keep you know!"

"Sorry! Junpei!" Izumi said angrily.

"Izumi! I wanna come!" Junpei cried.

"Errrrrrrr!!! FINE!" Izumi said.

Junpei's face lit up as he and Izumi boarded the bus. Izumi had to pay the bus fare for Junpei since he had no money.

"You owe me!" Izumi said as she looked around the bus for a one-seater. 

"Izumi come sit beside me!" Junpei cried. The people on the bus stared at them.

"No. It' okay Junpei I got another seat." Izumi said as she sat down.

"But Izumi!! I want you to sit beside me!"

"NO Junpei!"

"IZUMIIIIIIII!!!" Junpei cried.

"Junpei…" Izumi began.

"Please!!!!"

"No!"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!! Izumi!!!!!" Junpei cried louder.

"Please, please just sit beside the boy!" a man on the bus said, looking at Izumi. "He's driving me insane!"

"Fine!" Izumi said getting up. She took the seat beside Junpei.

"Izumi. Why exactly are we going to Kouji's house?"

"Well _I_ was going there because I need to speak to him."

"About?"

"About…something! It really isn't any of your business!!"

Junpei stared at Izumi and then gasped.

"Izumi…are you…bbrr-br-breaking up with me?" Junpei asked.

Some of the passengers on the bus turned to stare at Izumi and Junpei. Some of them stared at them openly while others tried not to make it seems too obvious.

"We were never together!!" Izumi shouted back.

The bus came to a stop and people started pouring in.

"Izumi! I-I-I can't believe you're doing this to me!! After all we've been through!!"

"We haven't been through anything together unless you're counting all my painful memories with you!!" Izumi said. She was just so annoyed with him.

"I can't believe it! You're going to _his_ house because you hate me!!" Junpei said crying. He jumped off his seat and ran off the bus screaming that he couldn't believe it.

Izumi sighed; she wondered how Junpei was going to get home. She looked outside the bus window and saw that there was  only a few more stops 'till she'd have to get off. She then looked at her watch. 6:12.

The bus stopped at a red light and Izumi looked out the window again. She saw Tasuki running down the street and calling out to someone. She opened her window so she could hear whom he was calling.

"Riku! Ne Riku!" Tasuki called.

Izumi looked down the street to see Ms. Akito. He was calling Ms. Akito!!! But why was he calling her Riku? Of course! That must be her first name! Izumi had never known Ms. Akito's first name until now.

It was obvious that Ms. Akito could hear him but was choosing to ignore him. Finally Tasuki caught up with her but before Izumi could spy on them anymore the bus began moving again.

"Darn it!" Izumi said to herself. I wonder what Tasuki wants with Ms. Akito.

Finally the bus came to her stop. Izumi hopped off the bus and walked slowly towards Kouji's house.

"Maybe he's sleeping…I might just be bugging him actually. It really isn't my business though is it…?" Izumi said as she reached his house.

She stood outside the gate, which was the border between the sidewalk and his front yard. Suddenly the door swung open. Izumi ran behind some bushes that happened to have a nice view of Kouji front door.

A man stepped out of the house and Izumi recognized him to be Kouji's father. He was wearing a business suit.

He walked towards his car and opened the door but didn't get in.

"KOUJI! Where is it?" he called out.

Kouji walked out of the house holding his father's briefcase. He watched the ground as he walked towards his father. He handed his father the briefcase and turned to leave but his father caught his shoulder.

"WELL?" his father said.

"Well what?" Kouji spat.

Kouji's father looked around and then grabbed Kouji's right ear when he was sure no one was watching. (Izumi's watching this though.)

He twisted Kouji's ear.

"Don't you know how to act around your father?!!" he hissed. "I expect a goodbye every time I leave for work SON!!

Kouji was finally able to make his father let go of his ear and stared hard at his father.

"Don't _you_ know how to treat your son?!!" Kouji asked angrily.

"Why you little" his father began but stopped when he saw his neighbor get out of her house. Their neighbor waved at them. Kouji's father smiled back and waved. He got into the car and shut the door. He rolled the shutter down and stared angrily at Kouji.

"We'll talk about your manners when we get home!" he said quietly but dangerously.

"When have we ever bothered to talk?" Kouji said calmly but not without force. "It's usually you bang my head into a wall and then beat me up a bit more. I don't remember ever having a discussion between you punching me in the face and choking me!!!"

Kouji father looked hard at Kouji and made to grab Kouji's hair but Kouji jumped back in time.

"Oh wait! You do swear at me now and then…so maybe that could be classified as have a discussion!!!" Kouji said sarcastically.

"When I get home…!" Kouji's father said threateningly before pulling out of the driveway.

"Sure dad! I'll have you're evening snack ready! Bye dad! Enjoy your day at work! You're the best father ever!!" Kouji called sarcastically. 

Izumi stared wide-eyed at Kouji, who had just spat on the ground.

"Orimoto get out from behind that bush and tell me what you're doing at my house!" Kouji said.

"Ohhhhh!!! Is this **YOUR** house?? I didn't know that!" Izumi said laughing fakely as she stepped out from behind the bush.

Kouji stared at Izumi and turned to walk inside his house.

Izumi watched as he walked towards his door. _That was the dumbest thing you have ever done Izumi!! Now of course he won't want to speak to me!!_

"Well why are you just standing there?! Get in!" Kouji said looking at her.

"But I thought…" Izumi began.

"Fine you don't wanna come in?" Kouji said about to shut the door.

"WAIT! Yea I wanna come in! That's the reason I came all the way here!!" Izumi shouted angrily.

Kouji smirked at her.

Izumi gasped. _I can never keep anything in can I?_ She thought to herself.

"You can never keep anything in can you Orimoto?" Kouji said as if he had just read her thoughts.

Izumi walked towards Kouji and stood in front of him, glaring. Kouji was taller than her of course but she still looked at him angrily.

"Stop reading my thoughts Minamoto!" Izumi said angrily.

Kouji stared at her blankly and said. "What?"

"Never mind! Just let me in." Izumi said pushing past him. Kouji stood at the door for while just shaking him head and smiling, but Izumi didn't see this.

Kouji shut the door and turned around. He expected to see Izumi standing in front of him but instead he saw her sitting on the couch biting an apple that she had snatched off the fruit basket. She was sitting crossed legged on his couch just eating an apple.

Kouji was very surprised with her manners. He burst out laughing.

Izumi dropped the apple she was eating and almost choked on her bite.

She looked to see Kouji holding his side while laughing. He was laughing!! Kouji Minamoto was laughing!!

His laughter was contagious so Izumi found herself laughing with him, even though she didn't know why she was laughing.

It took them a while to stop laughing but when they finally did Izumi found she was sitting right beside Kouji. 

**_Eeeehhhh!! Okay_** Izumi thought! **Now what?**

Kouji stared at Izumi before saying, "You're the strangest person I have ever met…except for Junpei." 

He looked at the ground.

"Well I'm so glad I'm not as strange as Junpei. You know he almost followed me here but he left when he thought I was breaking up with him." Izumi said.

"So I guess that means you're still dating." Kouji said yawning.

"Yea…sadly I have a feeling he's going to come back and say, _Izumi I'm sorry about last time! I just wasn't thinking. I know you'd never abandon me_!" Izumi said trying to imitate Junpei's voice.

Kouji and Izumi sat there for a while. It was silent and very awkward.

"Well you have a really nice house!" Izumi finally managed to come up with a topic. "I wish my house was as nice as this!"

"Yes but I bet you're happy living where you are." Kouji said this without even a hint of self-pity in his voice. 

"Yes I am. That's why I came here. I wanted to talk to you about your father abusing you."

"Izumi, this doesn't concern you." Kouji said, "It's not any of your business."

"No it doesn't concern me but you're not doing anything about it so I'm making it my business!!" Izumi said.

"Izumi. You better not have told the police about this." He said.

"No I didn't but you should do that!"

"If I told them where would I go?!! ,What would happen to me??" he asked her. "I'll probably end up in some orphanage, and I don't have an intention of going to one!!"

"Kouji! Do you want to live the rest of your life abused by your father! Don't you see that one day it might just go too far and you might be hurt real bad..or…or even end up dead??!!!"

"Well if that happens at least he'll go to jail and I won't have to be stuck in an orphanage!" Kouji said standing up. 

Izumi stood up too and they both stared at each other.

"I know why you're doing this." Izumi said looking at the ground.

"Yea? Why?" Kouji asked.

"Because you want revenge for your mother. You want to avenge your mother's death."

"Orimoto you know nothing about me or my mother so you have no say in my life!!!" Kouji said angrily.

"Maybe not!! But think about your mother!! Would she want you to do this??" Izumi said, her voice rising.

Kouji looked away from Izumi. 

Then softly, "Kouji, life is…is…a gift given to you by your mother and unfortunately by your father too. The way you spend it is up to you but I want you to know that you're wasting your life here. You won't make it any better if you hurt him because it won't bring your mother back!"

Izumi's voice began to falter and croak as she spoke a bit faster, "No matter what, there will always be a hole in your heart! Yea it'll never go away! But you can make it smaller!  I know you don't want to tell anyone because you don't want to leave this house. It obviously reminds you too much of your mother and you think that you'll have nothing left of her if you leave it…but you will. The memories of your mother aren't in this house Kouji. They're in you! You hold the memories!"

Izumi looked sadly at Kouji but he didn't look back at her. She turned around and walked towards the door and shut it lightly. Only then did Kouji dare to look somewhere else. He stared at the door and sighed. 

Izumi walked to the bus stop feelings weird and sad. Really sad. Not just like you feel bad for someone but you're actually hurting too. 

She didn't know if Kouji would ever speak to her again but she did know that she had told him the right thing and now it was up to him to make the correct decision. 

When Izumi got back home she plopped down on her couch and closed her eyes and sighed.

"Izumi you're back! Well you just had a call." Izumi's mother said sitting beside Izumi.

"Yea? Who was it?" She asked while she wiped her tired eyes.

"Oh you know! That boy!" Izumi mother said smiling mischievously. 

"What boy?" Izumi asked. Could Kouji have called her house?

"You know! Rei's brother! Yuuhi!" 

"Yuuhi?" Izumi coughed. "Why? What did he want?"

"Oh, he said to tell you that he called when you got home so you'd call him back."

"Oh. Well I guess I'd better call him."

"Yes dear call him." Her mother said laughing to herself. 

Izumi picked up the phone and dialed the number. She put the receiver to her ear.

"So where do you think it'll be?" Izumi's mother asked her.

"Where what'll be?" Izumi asked.

"You know! Your first date with Yuuhi of course!!"

"MOTHER!" Izumi said annoyed.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Oh hi. Is Yuuhi there?" Izumi asked.

"Yes hold on." 

Izumi waited while the person went to call Yuuhi.

"Hello?" Yuuhi said.

"Hi! It's me, Izumi! My mom said you called while I was out."

"Yah, I did."

"Well? Was there something you needed?"

She heard Yuuhi laugh through the phone. "What I can't call you unless I need something from you? What if I just called you to talk?"

"Sorry. I just had a bad day so far." Izumi explained.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Maybe we can discuss it over a pizza at the Pizza Palace…say maybe around 12 o'clock today?"

"Ummm…are you asking me out?" Izumi asked, kind of shocked.

"Ahem, ahem!" her mother said while she walked by Izumi into the kitchen. 

"Well I'm certainly not asking your mother out." He said laughing at his joke. 

"Ah well…it came as a surprise!"

"Izumi! I'm not asking you to marry me. It's just a date!" he said laughing.

"Sorry. I'll be there."

"That's great! Well I have to go now. See yah then!"

"Bye." Izumi said as she hung up.

"Mom! He asked me to meet him at Pizza Palace today!!"

"That's great!" her mother said crying.

"Mom what's wrong??"

"My Izumi is going on her first date!!" her mother sobbed as she hugged Izumi.

"Mother…" Izumi said a bit irritated.

Izumi spent the rest of the day picking out what she was going to wear and wondering how she was going to do her hair. She spent 2 hours in the shower and came out looking as pruned as a raisin. Finally her sin smoothed out after a while and Izumi promised herself that's she'd never take a bath that long ever again.

She didn't forget about Kouji though. Every now and then, he'd just pop into her head. 

Finally it was 11:45 and Izumi decided that she should be leaving for the diner soon. She left house and walked to the pizza place. It was 11: 50 when she arrived.

"Am I too early?? Shoot!! I knew I should have came a little later!" She mumbled to herself as she found a seat that would be suitable for them.

A waitress came up to her.

"May I take your order?" she said rather lazily. 

"Umm…not right now. I'm waiting for someone."

"Alright." The waitress said 

Izumi sat at the table alone watching people talking to their companions. She stared at her watch. It was 12:05. 

_I wonder where he is. Well it's only 12:05! I mean…I did come way too early!_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly Ms. Akito and Tasuki walked into the diner. They both took their seats at a table a little way from Izumi's.

"Well Riku? What will it be?" he asked smiling.

"Why did I ever agree to accompany you to this…this…thing!" she said as she looked around the diner.

"It's a great place Riku." Tasuki said smiling.

"It's a pizza place!"

"They serve spaghetti here too you know." 

Ms. Akito snorted. A few heads turned to stare at her and then went back to talking.

She snarled at them.

"What are they doing here?" Izumi said to herself.

"Now Riku. I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something that is very important to me…something very dear to my heart…" he said smiling his flashy smile at her.

If Izumi didn't know any better she would say that Ms. Akito was blushing. SHE WAS BLUSHING!!

"Well what is it?" Ms. Akito asked. She seemed to have lost her scratchy voice, which was now replaced by a sweet nervous voice.

Izumi smiled to herself. She guessed where this was going to be going.

The door swung open again and Yuuhi walked in. He spotted Izumi and smiled at her. Izumi checked her watch. It was almost 12:30. She frowned as he walked towards their table.

"What's wrong?" Yuuhi asked as he sat down.

"Ah nothing…" Izumi lied.

"Okay then! Let's eat! I'm starving." Yuuhi said smiling at her.

"Yea me too." Izumi said smiling back.

The waitress walked up to their table and said, "May I take your order?"

She glanced at Yuuhi then Izumi and sighed. Izumi felt a little embarrassed because this was the same waitress that had come up to her some time ago too. 

_I must look pretty pathetic to her…waiting this long for him…_ Izumi thought to herself.

"Yes we'd like one large pepperoni pizza." He said without looking at the waitress.

"Okay. And the drinks?"

"Nestea for me." Izumi said.

"I'll have a Coke." He said.

"Okay. I'll have your order ready in about a few minutes."

"Nestea?" Yuuhi said eyeing Izumi. 

"Yea. What's wrong with Nestea?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it."

"Oh." Izumi said without looking at him.

"So why was your day so bad?" Yuuhi said smiling. 

"I dunno…Well I went to Kouji's house (Yuuhi raised an eyebrow at this.) and we sorta got into a fight."

"Oh. What about?"

"Nothing really…just some…homework." Izumi said. She wasn't about to betray Kouji to anyone.

"You're lying." Yuuhi said calmly.

"No I'm not…" Izumi said. 

Yuuhi smiled again.

"I can tell because you get this funny look when you lie." 

"Well I hardly think you know me enough to say that." Izumi said uncomfortably. 

Yuuhi laughed.

"All girls are like that! Izumi you really shouldn't flirt with me so obviously." 

It was Izumi's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Flirt? With you?" Izumi said. "I wasn't."

"You're lying again." Yuuhi said smugly.

Izumi stared at him.

"Well you really shouldn't worry about Kouji. He's just an ass!"

"You know him?" Izumi said fighting to keep her temper down.

"Used to know him. He went to my school for a while. My friends and me used to pick on the idiot because he was always reading. Stupid fool." Yuuhi said laughing.

"Well I'm sure Kouji probably taught you guys a lesson then." Izumi said annoyed.

"Well he didn't fight back actually. He just ignored us but then one day he snapped and beat my best friend up really bad! I mean all-all we did was-was rip up that stupid picture of his mother he carried around with him everywhere! Stupid idiot!" Yuuhi said laughing hysterically.

Izumi was about to punch him in the face but Yuuhi got up.

"I have to go to the washroom. I'll be right back." He said as he walked off.

"Stupid ass!! How dare he call Kouji that! How dare he and his stupid friends do that to Kouji!!" Izumi muttered to herself. "Rei's nothing like him!!"

Izumi looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the table Ms. Akito and Tasuki were eating at.

"Well we're finished eating." Said Ms. Akito. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well it's just that-that…don't take it the wrong way or anything…I just want you to keep an open mind." Tasuki said nervously.

Izumi smiled to herself.

"What is it?" Ms. Akito said. Looking at him just as nervously.

Tasuki stared at her then sighed. "I-I just think you should step down from teaching and let me teach the class from now on."

Ms. Akito stared at Tasuki shocked. "It that what you wanted to say?"

She glared at him and stood up. She walked out of the diner leaving Tasuki sitting there all alone.

Izumi shook her head and walked over to his table.

"Sir?"

"Izumi! What are you doing here? Well your probably eating of course." He said nervously.

"Sir what just happened?"

"Well I made a huge mistake!"

"You need to be more clear."

Tasuki looked at Izumi and then around the diner. "Izumi if I tell you something just don't tell any of the students okay?"

"Okay."

"Well I've realized that I am attracted to Riku…I mean Ms. Akito. Somehow her personality has captured my heart and now I just don't know how to tell her because…I'm afraid she'll reject me!!"

"Wow…well it looked to me like she likes you too." Izumi said.

"You think you? Orimoto?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Well maybe I should go after her then."

"Yes you should!" Izumi advised.

Tasuki thanked Izumi and ran after Ms. Akito.

Izumi went back to her seat just as Yuuhi showed up.

"Izumi." He said sitting down. "I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are."

"Really?" Izumi said sort of flattered.

"Yea. Everything about just stands out like the stars."

"Wow…that's really sweet to say."

"But…but…I don't think I should be dating you. I don't think I deserve to date someone as great as you." Yuuhi said looking down.

Izumi stared at Yuuhi. Suddenly he was being so nice.

"No Yuuhi. I'd love to go out with you again." Izumi said out of pity and also because she was feeling flattered.

"Oh Izumi! I just don't get why a girl like you is giving me this chance!!" Yuuhi said.

Izumi was about to tell him that she thought he was very sweet when,

"Hey Yuuhi that's the same line you used on me!" said a girl standing in front of their table.

Suddenly another girl showed up too.

"Yea he said the exact same thing to me."

Then another girl.

"Except he added that he saw the stars in my eyes!" said the other girl.

Izumi stared at all three girls and then back at Yuuhi.

"You said you were going to come to my house tomorrow for dinner." Said one of the girls.

"And you said you were going to take me to see a movie next Friday!" said another girl.

"Or maybe he's decided that he's going to take us all on a little joy ride!!" said another girl. 

Yuuhi stared at Izumi.

"I don't know them I swear!!" he said pleadingly. 

Izumi stood up and walked out of the diner. She'd leave those girls to take care of him.

She stood near the bus stop.

"I can't believe he did that!! ERR!!" Izumi said. "Well I'm glad I won't have to go out with him again! Stupid cocky, arrogant, pigheaded, two-faced, backstabbing-"

"I hope you're not describing me." Kouji said walking up to her.

Izumi jumped when she heard his voice.

"Whoa…you scared me."

"Sorry."

"Yea."

"I don't mean sorry for scaring you. I mean sorry for being so rude to you…not only at my house but all the time. Some of those words you were using to describe…Yuuhi I presume also describe me. I'm a bit cocky and arrogant."

"But that goes so well with your personality." Izumi joked.

"Ha. Yea that's true." Kouji said smiling at her.

"It's okay." Izumi said.  

They stood there at the bus stop for a while.

"Well it's getting dark. Don't you think you should have been home by now?" Kouji asked her.

"Yea but Yuuhi the pigheaded-stupid-no-good…"

"Getting carried away aren't we?" Kouji said smiling at her.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet!" Izumi said. "Cheating-lying-…"

"I get the point." Kouji sighed. 

"Well I guess I should be getting home." Izumi said.

**Silence**

"Do…you…want me to take you to your house?" Kouji asked quickly.

Izumi was glad it was dark but unfortunately she was blushing so much that she was sure Kouji could see.

"What you don't think I can get home alone?" Izumi asked arching an eyebrow but still smiling. 

"Oh no. I'm pretty sure you can protect yourself. It's just the innocent people who'll be victim to your cruel humor while you ride the bus. I have to protect them for you." Kouji said staring at the sky.

Izumi laughed a bit.

"Okay sure." Izumi said. "Let's go then."

Izumi and Kouji walked in silence, but it was a nice silence where it really didn't matter if you talked to the other person or not. 

Kouji walked Izumi all the way up to her front porch.

"Well it seems that I really didn't need any protection at all." Izumi said. Kouji looked at her, not smiling but not frowning. "But thanks for walking with me anyways." Izumi finished off.

"No problem." Kouji said. "Well I have to get going too so see yah."

"Yea." Izumi said. "Bye."

Kouji started to walk off her porch as Izumi opened her front door and stepped in. She was about to close it when,

"Hey Orimoto."

"Yea?" Izumi said opening the door again.

"You know what's happening here don't you?" Kouji said smiling.

Izumi just stood there waiting for him to tell her.

"We're becoming friends." He said then ran down the street.

Izumi smiled. It's true. They were becoming friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! How did you like the chp ???

It's getting a bit more Kouzumi-ish isn't it? How do you all feel about Yuuhi now?

Sorry again that it took so long!!! I just got off school sometime ago and I finally finished this chapter!!! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!! And Sorry again!!!! R&R!!^____________________^


	9. Who is he? Ch9

Who is He?

Ch 9

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE.**

Authors Note:  HEY! Well chp. 9 is finally up. Thanks to all those who were patient with me even though you had every right to be impatient. I want to respond to one of the reviews I got, saying that Junpei is a year younger than the rest of them ergo he shouldn't be in their class. But I want you to notice Junpei's intellect in my story. He's not exactly capable of doing well in any grade, so it would make sense that he's not with the rest of the kids his own age, and for my story's plot I needed him in the same grade as Izumi. Well I probably should have mentioned this at the beginning of the whole story but I don't think it ever crossed my mind. But thank you very much for bringing it up! ^___^ 

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Digimon! **

**Summary:** Well, well, well! Yuuhi, Yuuhi, Yuuhi! Izumi finally sees the type of person Yuuhi is, a player!

Izumi and Kouji become much closer and Kouji even lets her into his house. Things seem to be going well for them and obviously Izumi has feeling for Kouji, but when will she stop denying it???!! Crazy girl! Heh heh!

Story continues from there!

Izumi and Kouji walked in silence, but it was a nice silence where it really didn't matter if you talked to the other person or not. 

Kouji walked Izumi all the way up to her front porch.

"Well it seems that I really didn't need any protection at all." Izumi said. Kouji looked at her, not smiling but not frowning. "But thanks for walking with me anyways." Izumi finished off.

"No problem." Kouji said. "Well I have to get going too so see yah."

"Yea." Izumi said. "Bye."

Kouji started to walk off her porch as Izumi opened her front door and stepped in. She was about to close it when,

"Hey Orimoto."

"Yea?" Izumi said opening the door again.

"You know what's happening here don't you?" Kouji said smiling.

Izumi just stood there waiting for him to tell her.

"We're becoming friends." He said then ran down the street.

Izumi smiled. It's true. They were becoming friends.

Izumi smiled and shook her head as she watched Kouji disappear from sight. 

"Izuuumiiiiiiiii!" Izumi's mother said in a shrill voice. "Who was that boy?"

Izumi turned around and found her mother's suspicious face only a few centimeters away from her own. 

"Mom, you're freaking me out!" Izumi said pushing past her mother and entering the house.

"Izumi you didn't answer my question!" Her mother said. "Who was he?"

"That was Kouji."

"KOUJI??! The boy who almost broke your hand? What in the world was he doing here?? Was he forcing you to do something against your own will?? Was he hurting you?? Ohhh I'll kill him!" Izumi's mother said grabbing a broom and walking back towards the front door with the obvious intention, to kill Kouji. 

"Mom!" Izumi said grabbing the broom from her mother's hand. "He's not like that anymore! And even if he were, how would a broom kill him? Were you going to do sweep him to death??

"Humph! For your information I'd whack the crazy boy over the head!" her mother said walking into the living room.

"Anyways! Tell me about your **sniff, sniff** first date with Yuuhi. I'm sure if won't be the last though! He's such a charming, intelligent, sophisticated young man!" Izumi's mother said smiling.

"Actually he's.." Izumi began.

"The most wonderful man you have ever met? Ohhh Izumi! I am so happy for you! I'll get the wedding arrangements started right away!" Izumi mother said interrupting.

"Mother! No! He's horrible actually! Two or three girls came up to us on our 'date' and well they were all his girlfriends. Of course they didn't know that he had three girlfriends or anything and they revealed him for what he truly was! A disgusting example of a man! IF all guys are like that then I'll be happy alone!"

"Izumi…. I didn't know that it turned out so horribly!" Izumi's mother said distressed. "Well you always have that Junpei boy."

"Eww…." Izumi said shuddering. 

Suddenly the phone rang.

Izumi's mother picked up the phone.

"Hello?…..Oh hi! Yes she's here. Alright hold on." 

"Is it for me?" Izumi asked.

"Yep. It's Junpei." 

"Speak of the devil! Say I'm not here!!"

"Too late I told him you are!!"

"Err…gimme the phone." Izumi took the phone.

Izumi took the phone from her mother.

"Hi Junpei…." Izumi grumbled. 

"IZUMI! I saw you!!"

"Err…. what are you talking about??"

"I saw you with that boy!!!"

"What boy?"

"The boy who you were at the Pizza Palace with!!"

"Junpei…. are you spying on me??"

"YES! It's what every decent boyfriend would do! Izumi are you **cheating** on me?" he said with emphasis on cheating.

"Junpei stay the hell away from me! How many times do I have to pound 'I don't like you' into your sorry excuse for a brain!!?!"

"I….I….all I have to say to you is that….I'm….hurt!" he said crying. "But-but I know we can work things out to make our relationship work. That's why I've signed us up with couple therapy!" 

"WHAT??!!" Izumi shrieked. "Are you crazy??"

"See, see? This is what I mean? We need some help in our relationship!" Junpei cried.

"Oh…my…goodness…When I see you at school, I'm going to kill you!"

"Izumi stop it! Stop it! I LOVE YOU!" he said loudly. "I believe we can work our way through and (at this point Izumi puts the receiver back on the phone.) I know we'll work everything out because I know we can do it! We will be so happy just like we used to be! Oh Izumi! Izumi? Izumi? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Come back!!!!!!"

***Next Day at school***

"Good morning class! I'm glad to be back from the weekend to see all your smiling faces!" Tasuki said happily as he entered the class.

Ms. Akito walked in after him scowling behind his back. 

"TAKE YOUR SEATS!!" Ms. Akito said angrily. 

Everyone out of their seat ran quickly back to their seat. 

"All the boys, take out your Accelerated math textbook and do questions 1 to 5600 on starting from page 56!" Ms. Akito roared. 

"And the girls can have free time." Ms. Akito said sweetly.

Excited whispering from the girls and complaints from the boys broke out. 

"Do….As…..I….SAID!!!" Ms. Akito yelled.

"Are you out of your mind, woman!!??!" Tasuki asked her bewildered. 

"No! Just pretty disgusted with all the men in the world!" Ms. Akito said eyeing Tasuki angrily.

Tasuki gulped and looked at Ms. Akito nervously. "Is this about yesterday? I'm very, very sorry! I apologized to you over the phone how many times!"

"Oh shut it!" Ms. Akito said rolling her eyes. 

The class started whispering loudly to one another, wondering why Ms. Akito was being grumpier than usual. 

"Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttt!! Izumi!" Junpei said loudly, very close to her ear.

"What?" she said turning around. "Don't spit in my ear idiot!!"

"Sorry!" Junpei chuckled.

"Hmmm…!" Kazu said staring at Izumi and Junpei then writing something furiously on a notebook.

"What's that Kazu?" Izumi asked trying to look at what he had just written.

"Notes!" Kazu said pulling the notebook closer to him and away from Izumi's eyes.

"Whatever." Izumi said shrugging.

"Izumi! I wanted to tell you that our meeting with our counselor is going to be at recess." Junpei said.

"I don't need a counselor! You do! But I don't! Who is it anyways?" Izumi asked.

"It's…" Junpei began.

"Izumi!" Rei said, kneeling beside Izumi's desk. "I'm really sorry about my brother! He told me to tell you that those other girls meant nothing."

Izumi rolled her eyes. 

"I really don't care anymore, Rei."

"You won't even give him another chance?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any feelings for him…"

"That's great Izumi!" Rei said happily. "Take my advice this time and stay very far away from him."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Izumi said.

"SO!" Junpei said excitedly. "You're not in love with him anymore! This is soooo great!" 

"Rei please take your seat." Tasuki said motioning to her seat.

"Yes sir…"

"NO!" Ms. Akito said angrily. "Rei didn't I tell you that you can have free time? Kazu what are you doing?? If that's not homework then you'll be very sorry mister!"

"Sorry Ms. Akito!" Kazu said putting his notebook away.

Ms. Akito and Tasuki started to argue while some curious students hung on to their every word wondering why 

Ms. Akito started despising the boys.

"Kazu!" Junpei said as quietly as he could. "I need to talk to you about…you know what."

"Oh yea sure!" Kazu said eyeing Izumi. 

Kazu and Junpei started whispering to each other but Izumi wasn't able to hear what they were saying.

"I have a feeling they're talking about me." Izumi said to Kouji.

"Yes they probably are. Izumi I didn't know you and Junpei were having problems in your relationship. I hope it all gets worked out." Kouji said sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship…we're not even together."

Kouji grinned and shook his head. 

Izumi rolled her eyes and then stared around the classroom. 

She saw Mana, Sakura and Arika looking at her and whispering to each other. 

"Why are they talking about me?" Izumi asked herself out loud.

Kouji followed her gaze and saw that Arika and her little group were talking about Izumi.

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought they were done bothering you."

"Yea but they probably still talk about me amongst themselves…" Izumi said.

"They're so pathetic." Kouji said staring at them angrily.

Izumi looked at Kouji, confused. 

"Why won't they just leave you alone? They don't have any lives themselves so they decide to ruin other people's lives. That is pure pathetic." Kouji said looking at Arika and her little gang.

Izumi smiled.

"I didn't know you cared?"  Izumi teased.

"Huh?" Kouji said going red. "I'm supposed to aren't I? Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

Kouji looked down at his desk and started fidgeting with a pencil.

"Sorry. It's probably none of my business." He said still red in the face.

Izumi stared at him then burst out laughing. 

Kouji stared at her nervously.

"You're so funny Kouji!" Izumi laughed. "You shouldn't be nervous when you talk to a friend."

"Sorry." 

"It's okay." Izumi said. 

They sat quietly for a while.

Izumi sighed.

"It's a relief to know that you can get so nervous." Izumi said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always seem collected…"

"Yea when I'm not disgracefully balling my eyes out in front of you." Kouji said bitterly.

Izumi frowned. "But even then you always seems to pick yourself up so easily and just go on being Kouji. If I were you, I'd be stuck in my room all day, moping around the house."

Kouji shrugged. 

Suddenly:

"Alright class!" Ms. Akito said smiling sweetly. "You can all have free time! Go outside! Shoo, shoo!"

"What the?" Izumi said getting up. "What happened to Tasuki and Ms. Akito's argument?" 

"Duh!" Kazu said slapping Izumi back.

Izumi winced and glared at Kazu.

"Sorry" Kazu said. "Anyways, weren't you paying attention to their argument?"

"No." Izumi said. "I don't spy or listen to other people's arguments like you do!"

Kouji coughed at this and Izumi tried to smile innocently.

"No, no! You always spy on people!" Junpei said. 

"Hahahaha! Shut up Junpei." Izumi said with a fake smile.  

"But remember when…" Junpei began.

"Shut up Junpei!" Izumi said grabbing him in a headlock. 

"Okay, okay." Junpei cried.

Izumi noticed Kazu writing something down in his notebook and stared angrily at Izumi. 

"Why did they stop arguing?" Kouji asked.

"Because Ms. Akito is just as taken with Tasuki's charms as every other person." Rei said smiling at Kouji.

Izumi found that her eyebrow started twitching as Rei smiled at Kouji.

Kouji stared at Rei and then turned to Kazu.

"What does she mean?" Kouji asked Kazu.

They all stared to walk to the playground together.

"You see, they were fighting because Ms. Akito thought Mr. Tetsuya liked her and that's why he invited her to dinner at the Pizza Palace yesterday but it turns out that he just wanted to discuss lesson plans with her. So she was really pissed and left in a huff. Cindy Pachimoko, the girl who works for our school newspaper said that she heard Ms. Akito say that from now on she hated the male species because of Mr. Tetsuya. That's why she assigned all that work to the guys and said the girls could have free time…"

"Hold on a minute!" Izumi said stopping. "Why would she hate all guys just because of one guy?"

"Well that's just Ms. Akito for you. She's the type of person to take little arguments to the extreme and make them into huge debates. As I was saying then…" Kazu said as they continued walking around the playground.

"Wait!" Junpei said. "Ms. Akito likes Tasuki?" 

"Apparently so." Kazu said rolling his eyes at Junpei. "As I was saying before I was interrupted again…"

"Wait a minute!" Kouji said. "When did we get a school newspaper?"

They all stared at each other blankly. 

"Yea when did we?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know…" Kazu said. "Well anyways! Mr. Tetsuya tried to call Ms. Akito and tell her that he really did like her because actually he did invite her because he wanted to tell her he liked her but was too nervous. But today he finally was able to tell her how he felt about her and so now she's being all nice."

"Ohh! No wonder she was in such a happy mood." Rei said. "I would be happy if the guy I liked told me he felt the same way."

Rei glanced at Kouji.

"But you're probably really upset since Tasuki isn't available anymore. Right?" Izumi said. "Don't worry though! There's probably some guy out there who might like you back. He might not be here at this very moment but I'm sure you'll find him one day." Izumi said with a little too much force.

"Oh but I think I've found the perfect guy already!" Rei said.

"Yea who?" Kazu asked. 

"Oh just someone…" Rei said turning red when Kouji looked at her.

Izumi sighed. 

Junpei started nudging Kazu and Izumi could see Kazu getting impatient.

"Alright, alright!" Kazu said.

"Yes!" Junpei yelled. "Izumi! Come on we have to go to counseling!" 

"Izumi looked at Junpei then at Kazu and then back at Junpei. Kazu? Kazu, is our 'counselor'?"

"Yea he said he'd do it for free if I paid him 10 dollars in advance." Junpei smiled. "So I got us a pretty good deal!"

"Free for ten dollars?" Izumi said looking at Junpei. 

Junpei gasped and looked at Kazu angrily.

"You're right Izumi! Ten dollars just won't do! I won't pay anything less than 20 dollars!! Kazu just because you're my friend doesn't mean you have to give me a discount!"

Kazu shrugged and looked at Junpei innocently. "I knew I couldn't fool you…"

"You should have known I would have figured it out!" Junpei said shaking his head.

"Yea I know! You're just so smart!" Kazu said smiling.

"I know! So don't even bother to trick me next time!" Junpei said.

Kazu and Kouji burst out laughing and Rei seeing that Kouji was laughing, started laughing too.

Junpei started laughing too, thinking that he had said something very ingenious. 

"Urghhhh!!" Izumi said. "Just when you think the dumb can't get any dumber!!"

"Come on Izumi! Let's go!" Junpei grabbed Izumi and Kazu's arms and started pulling them towards a huge tree where they wouldn't be bothered. 

"Hey Kouji! You wanna come?" Kazu asked. 

"No! That's alright!" Rei said grabbing Kouji's arm. "Kouji and I will just spend some time together."

Izumi glared at Rei as Junpei dragged Kazu and her away from Kouji and Rei.

"Okay." Kazu said. "I would like to start by asking you two how you feel about each other."

"Me first!!!!" Junpei said. "Okay….um….I love Izumi!!"

"Very good." Kazu said writing something down on his notebook. "Izumi?"

"Hmm?" Izumi said. She was staring at Kouji and Rei not paying any attention to what Kazu had just said.

"Izumi!" Kazu made her look at him. "Focus!"

"Right. What was the question?" Izumi asked. "Why am I doing this anyway??!!"

"Izumi how do you feel about Junpei?"

"I don't feel what he feels for me." Izumi said simply. 

Junpei started to cry and Kazu started writing in his notebook again. 

"Why don't you like him?" Kazu asked Izumi.

"Hmmm?" Izumi asked. She was once again staring at Kouji and Rei.

"Izumi! Listen!" Kazu said.

"Okay!" Izumi said.

"Now why don't you like Junpei?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" Izumi asked.

"Stop joking around Izumi." Kazu said sternly.

"I was being serious." Izumi said.

Junpei started to cry even louder.

Izumi found herself staring at Kouji and Rei once again. She noticed the way Rei clung onto his arm, the way she'd bat her eyes, the way she kept staring at Kouji. Then she looked at Kouji. She didn't know what to make of his blank expression. Were they having fun? Did Kouji feel the same way Rei did for him? Was he thinking about her?

She sighed and found Kazu's angry face very close to her own. 

"Izumi! Why aren't you paying any attention?" Kazu asked.

Izumi looked at Kazu. "Okay if I tell you something will promise not to tell any one else?"

"Yea sure."  Kazu said.

"Okay. I think…I like Kouji…" Izumi said looking down.

"Ah." Kazu said. "And you're…shall I say…jealous that Rei is the one who's with him right now?"

"Yea…I'm so ashamed of myself for feeling jealous of Rei. I mean she's my friend! She was the one who saved me from Mana and Sakura and Arika the day they were going to beat me up. But I'm just so jealous."

"Izumi you can't help feeling the way you do about Kouji. You have to do what best for you, but you can't forget about Rei. Tell Rei about you're feelings for Kouji." Kazu said.

"But….I can't….Won't she get mad at me?" Izumi asked.

"You have a mouth and you know how to talk! You can! And the question is, how are you going to tell her without hurting either of you?"

"You're right." Izumi said. She hugged Kazu. "Thanks Kazu."

Kazu smiled. "No prob."

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Junpei cried. "You're supposed to help me and Izumi with our problem, your not supposed to give Izumi advice on Kouji!!!"

"Ah stuff it Junpei!" Kazu said.

Izumi sighed and held a hand out in front of Kazu. "Give me Junpei's money."

"What!!??!! Izumi!!!" Kazu moaned.

"Kazu!" Izumi said.

"Alright!" he took out Junpei's money and gave it to Izumi.

Izumi turned to Junpei. "Junpei, I want you to give your mother back her money. Stop stealing from her!"

"Yes Izumi." Junpei said sadly.

***End of the End***

"I want everyone to hand in their math homework page 5 numbers 1-5 tomorrow." Ms. Akito said happily.

Kazu started to cry. "I can't believe it! That's al the homework we're getting today! I love you Ms. Akito!" 

"I love you too, Kazu." Ms. Akito said smiling.

"I don't know if I can get used to her like that." Izumi said.

"Why?" Kouji asked.

"It's just creepy to see her smile….nicely." 

"I know what you mean." Rei said standing beside Izumi's desk.

**The bell rings and Rei starts to walk towards the door.**

"Hey Rei." Izumi said nervously. "Can I speak to you before you go home?"

"Yea sure. What is it?"

"Wait until everyone leaves." Izumi said.

"Okay."

Izumi and Rei said bye to Kouji, Kazu….and Junpei as they left.

"Okay Izumi. No one is here. What is it?"

"Umm…I just wanted to know first of all if you…like Kouji or something…"

Rei blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

Izumi sighed and walked towards the door motioning Rei to follow.

"Yea. Umm…How would you feel if…someone else liked Kouji too?"

Rei started to laugh. "Izumi! Like…why would it matter? I don't mind!"

Izumi smiled.

"I mean! Who would stand a chance against me with Kouji?" Rei said still laughing. "Is it Mana? It is! I knew it! I see the way she looks at him! Or maybe Sue! Or…"

"Rei! Did it ever occur to you that I might just like Kouji too?" Izumi asked angrily.

Rei stared at Izumi for a second.

"You? You like Kouji too?" Rei asked.

"Yea…" Izumi said looking down. This wasn't going the way she intended it to.

Izumi felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Izumi. It's okay if you like him. Were you worried about me being angry at you?"

Izumi stared at Rei and nodded.

"Izumi, I really didn't think that you did like him but if anyone was going to be real competition for Kouji, I'd say it would be you. And I welcome competition. I just want you to know that I like Kouji and you can't stop me from liking him."

"I know!" Izumi said.

Rei smiled. "It's alright. We can like him together!"

Izumi smiled.

"Rei you're not really what I pictured you to be…" Izumi said.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you'd probably be yelling at me and telling me to stay away from Kouji….or something." Izumi said.

Rei smiled cheerfully. "Well you had me all wrong."

"Yea I did." Izumi said.

"Well I gotta go. Do you want a ride home? My mom is waiting outside."

"Sure."  Izumi said smiling.

Well!!!???!! What do you think?? Izumi has finally come to realize fully that she does like Kouji!! But Rei likes him too. What will happen? Can their friendship survive?

R&R!! Thanks a lot guys! ^_______________^


	10. Authors note!

Authors Note!

Chapter 9 is probably going to be my last chapter for a while because school is staring up, so I won't have time to write up a new chp. Don't worry, I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do!


	11. Who is he? Ch10

                                                                                    **            Who is he?**

**Author's note:** WOW! It's been a long time since I updated, eh? Well I finally got time off my busy school schedule to write up this new chapter. This chapter took me 2 days to write up so don't be angry if it's a little rushed, it's just that I felt so bad because I left you all in suspense! Ah! Guess what? I won an award at school! The French award! Which is really quite surprising! I mean I dropped French but I won it anyways…! 

Okay back to the story!

**Summary:** Rei and Izumi both like Kouji, which is just fine with the both of them. Junpei… is an idiot. 

**Story continues from there.**

"Izumi, I really didn't think that you did like him but if anyone was going to be real competition for Kouji, I'd say it would be you. And I welcome competition. I just want you to know that I like Kouji and you can't stop me from liking him."

"I know!" Izumi said.

Rei smiled. "It's alright. We can like him together!"

Izumi smiled.

"Rei you're not really what I pictured you to be…" Izumi said.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you'd probably be yelling at me and telling me to stay away from Kouji….or something." Izumi said.

Rei smiled cheerfully. "Well you had me all wrong."

"Yea I did." Izumi said.

"Well I gotta go. Do you want a ride home? My mom is waiting outside."

"Sure." Izumi said smiling.

Izumi stepped out of Rei's car turned around to wave goodbye to Rei and her mom. 

"Thanks for the ride! See you tomorrow!" Izumi called out. She hummed to herself as she walked up to her porch. She stopped suddenly when she saw a huge box (When I mean huge, I mean huge!) wrapped in pink gift-wrapping, right in front of her doorstep. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what it could be. She looked around the box for a card but found none. 

"What the hell is this?" she said out loud. Suddenly the door opened and Izumi's mother stood at the doorstep. 

"Izumi I thought that was- what in the world is this?" her mother said motioning to the huge gift-wrapped box. 

"I don't know." Izumi said. "It's doesn't even have a card." 

"Well lets open it then!" her mother said 

Izumi and her mother tore the gift-wrapping off and lifted the large cardboard lid. They leaned forward to look inside and suddenly Junpei jumped out and kissed Izumi's mom.

Izumi screamed and Izumi's mother whacked Junpei on the head.

"Owww….!" Junpei said.

"Oh my…" Izumi's mother said shocked.

"JUNPEI! You kissed my mom!!" Izumi said angrily.

Junpei gasped. "I did?? I was aiming for you!"

"ERRR!!" Izumi took out her handy dandy mallet and hit Junpei across the face.

"Izumi I'm sorry! It's you I love not your mother!" Junpei cried.

"This is getting just a little to sick for me…" Izumi's mother said, still dazed and walked slowly back into the house.

"Junpei you've probably scared my mom for life!! Just get lost!!!" Izumi said angrily while she kicked the empty partly gift-wrapped box. 

Junpei stared at her sadly then ran away crying. 

"He's so strange…" Izumi said then walked into her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The next day.**

Izumi awoke to find her alarm clock ringing. She looked at the time and was alarmed to see that it was 8:59 am.

"8:59!!! School starts at nine!!!!!" Izumi said as she jumped out of bed. "Mooooommmmm why didn't you wake me up???!!"

She waited for her mother to answer her sarcastically or tell her off for being stupid, but no answer came.

"Mom?" Izumi said annoyed. She walked out of her room and into her mother's room to see her mom lying on the floor, bumps all over her skin, her eyes closed gasping for breath.

"Mom!!" Izumi shouted and ran over to her mother. "Mom, mom! What's wrong??!" 

It was obvious that her mother couldn't reply so Izumi ran to the phone that was sitting on her mother's counter top. She called the operator and told her what was wrong. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and took Izumi's mother to the hospital. They asked Izumi if she wanted to come and she nodded, yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**10:00 am.**

Izumi was sitting outside of the room her mother was in. She was in the waiting room hoping her mother was going to be all right. She got up as the doctor walked towards her.

"Is my mom alright?" Izumi asked the doctor. "What happened?"

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "She's fine."

Izumi breathed a sigh or relief. "What happened?" she asked again.

"Well you mother was suffering from a severe allergic reaction." The doctor said.

"Allergic reaction? The only thing she's allergic to are peanuts! And she makes sure to stay away from peanuts."

"Ah, yes well traces of peanut oil was found on her lips, which caused her to go into anaphylactic shock." The doctor explained. "She was lucky you were around to call for help." 

Izumi frowned wondering how her mother could have eaten peanuts knowing that she was allergic to them. 

"Well I got to go check on my other patients. You should just go home. We're keeping you're mom here until we're sure she's rested and fine." The doctor said walking off.

"Thank you." Izumi muttered. 

Izumi walked out of the hospital and checked her watch. It was 10: 05; she could still go to school if she wanted. She passed by a police station and some convenient stores as she headed home.

"Well, I'll probably be moping around the house if I go home, so I guess I should get to school." Izumi said to herself.

She went to her house to clean herself up and then started walking to school. She was walking with her head down so she didn't notice the person in front of her when she bumped into him and fell on the ground.

"Ouch.." Izumi said rubbing her back. She noticed a hand in front of her face and looked up to see Kouji looking down at her, puzzled putting his hand out to help her up.

"Orimoto what are you doing here?" Kouji asked angrily as he helped Izumi stand up.

"Hello to you too." Izumi said sarcastically. Kouji blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry." He said.

Izumi shrugged. "It's okay. I was just at the hospital-"

"Are you hurt?" Kouji asked. 

Izumi could detect some concern in his voice. 

She half-smiled. "No I'm fine. It was my mom. She had an allergy attack and she had to go to the hospital. Strange thing is, that she makes sure not to eat peanuts, which is what she's allergic but the doctor found peanut oil on her lips."

Kouji laughed. "Maybe she kissed someone would ate peanuts and the oil ended up on her lips."

"That's dumb! My mom hasn't gone on a date or found anyone else since she met my dad." Izumi said. "So someone kissing her is probably…right!" Izumi said suddenly. "That's it Kouji! Oh I'm going to kill him!" 

"Kill who?" Kouji asked.

"Junpei!" Izumi said running towards the school with Kouji following close behind her.

"Why? What did Junpei do?" Kouji asked.

"He kissed my mom." Izumi said still running but stopped when Kouji grabbed her hand.

"He kissed your mom?" Kouji said wide-eyed. 

"Yeah…" Izumi said blushing because he still hadn't let go of her hand. Kouji must have realized this because he suddenly let go and shoved him hands into his pockets and stared at the ground.

"Erm...umm…he...a…was inside a huge box in front of my doorstep. My mom and I opened the box and he popped out and kissed my mom. He was aiming for me though…" Izumi said also looking down. 

If she had looked up she would have noticed Kouji's eyebrows furrow when she had mentioned Junpei wanting to kiss her instead. 

"Then let's get to class." Kouji said. "You'll be able to teach him a lesson there."

"Yeah." Izumi agreed still looking at the ground. "Hey Kouji? What were you doing out here?"

No response.

She looked up to see Kouji running towards the school. 

She glared at him as he ran but smiled when she thought of him holding her hand. 

"Wait till Rei hears what happened." Izumi said to herself, but then thought better of it. "Maybe I shouldn't tell her."

She ran after Kouji and caught up with him when they reached their classroom door.

Kouji opened the door and walked in followed by Izumi. All eyes fell on them.

Izumi noticed that Tasuki wasn't there.

"Orimoto, Minamoto! Where have you two been?" Ms. Akito asked angrily.

"I was at the hospital." Izumi said.

"I was with her." Kouji said blankly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Oooooooooooooo!!" the class broke out in fits of giggle and hoots.

"Shut up class!" Ms. Akito said angrily. "I will not tolerate any of that in this class!! Kouji, Izumi do not discuss your private lives in the classroom!!"

With that the class broke out with even more laugher and hooting.

"Kouji and Izumi sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Kazu said as he roared with laughter.

Izumi blushed angrily and glared at her classmates, but Kouji just took his seat unnerved by their taunts.

"First comes love!" Kazu continued.

More laughter. 

Izumi took her seat beside Kouji and stared at her desk. 

"Then comes marriage!!" Kazu crooned. "And…and...and then comes you know what!!"

The class was now turning red and a few students were on the floor choking as they laughed.

**_I hope they choke to death, Izumi thought._**

The only ones that weren't laughing were Izumi and Junpei.

"Go Kouji!" someone yelled from across the room.

Kouji had his hands folded and his eyes closed but were smirking.

**_How can he think this is funny? Izumi thought to herself._**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Ms. Akito boomed. The class suddenly fell silent.

"KAZU! You have detention with me after school!!" Ms. Akito said angrily.

"Ohhhhh oohhhhhhh!" Junpei chuckled. " Kazu and Ms. Akito sitting in a tree!"

Everyone stared at Junpei disgusted.

"Junpei you're sick!" Came a few responses.

"You too Junpei! After school detention!" Ms. Akito said.

"Turn to page 950 in your Harvard University textbooks!" Ms. Akito said angrily. "Do all 85 questions and hand it in before recess."

Izumi turned around to Junpei. "Junpei you almost killed my mother!"

"I did? I'm sorry she's dead." Junpei said solemnly.

"She's not dead!" Izumi said. "When you kissed her she got an allergic reaction and had to go to the hospital."

"Junpei!" Kazu said angrily. "You kissed Izumi mom?? That's sick!"

Izumi hit Kazu with her mallet.

"OW! What'cha do that for?" Kazu said rubbing his head.

"For embarrassing me in front of the whole class!" Izumi said angrily. 

"Oh." Kazu said. "But Kouji laughed."

"Because he's just as stupid as you are!" Izumi said blushing.

"I laughed because it was funny." Kouji said simply. 

"Exactly! It was funny! Stupid but funny!" Kazu said. "The only reason you didn't laugh is because you really do like Kouji."

"ER! Shut up! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Izumi and Junpei said together.

"Jinx! Personal Jinx!" Junpei said dumbly then knocked on wood.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Izumi said.

"But you know you love us." Kazu said yawning. "Well maybe Kouji a bit more than the rest of us."

"KAZU!" Izumi said angrily blushing.

She turned around to look at Kouji and saw that he had his CD player on and was listening to a CD with his earphones on.

"Thank goodness he didn't hear." Izumi said to herself looking at her desk.

If she had looked up at Kouji she would have seen Kouji looking at her almost nervously from the corner of his eyes.

Well what do you think? I know, I know! It's such a short chapter, the shortest chapter I've done!

  I guess you guy will just have to be patient with me…again! ^_____^

Read and Review!


	12. Who is he? Ch11

Who is He?

Chp. 11

Authors: Okay…you must be pretty angry with me right now. Before you come after my blood let me just tell you that I was extremely…bored. I lost interest in the story and I kept hoping that my interest would return but as you can see it was gone for a loooong time.  I'm back now and I'm back because of all your angry e-mails and because you're all loyal supporters. So thanks for the ranting guys! Keep it up! ^____^ 

(I mean it!)

Summary: Well you know what happened.

Izumi turned around to Junpei. "Junpei you almost killed my mother!"

"I did? I'm sorry she's dead." Junpei said solemnly.

"She's not dead!" Izumi said. "When you kissed her she got an allergic reaction and had to go to the hospital."

"Junpei!" Kazu said angrily. "You kissed Izumi mom?? That's sick!"

Izumi hit Kazu with her mallet.

"OW! What'cha do that for?" Kazu said rubbing his head.

"For embarrassing me in front of the whole class!" Izumi said angrily. 

"Oh." Kazu said. "But Kouji laughed."

"Because he's just as stupid as you are!" Izumi said blushing.

"I laughed because it was funny." Kouji said simply. 

"Exactly! It was funny! Stupid but funny!" Kazu said. "The only reason you didn't laugh is because you really do like Kouji."

"ER! Shut up! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Izumi and Junpei said together.

"Jinx! Personal Jinx!" Junpei said dumbly then knocked on wood.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Izumi said.

"But you know you love us." Kazu said yawning. "Well maybe Kouji a bit more than the rest of us."

"KAZU!" Izumi said angrily blushing.

She turned around to look at Kouji and saw that he had his CD player on and was listening to a CD with his earphones on.

"Thank goodness he didn't hear." Izumi said to herself looking at her desk.

If she had looked up at Kouji she would have seen Kouji looking at her almost nervously from the corner of his eyes.

Story continues from there.

"Alright class. I've given you enough time to do your questions. Hand them in!" Ms. Akito said angrily.

"Why is Ms. Akito so angry?" Izumi asked Kouji after they gave their worksheets in. "She was all happy yesterday!"

Kouji shrugged.

"Well I heard from a very reliable source that Mr. Tetsuya took off." Kazu explained to them.

"Took off?" Izumi asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean took off, disappeared, vanished, left, gone…" Kazu said.

"Okay I get the picture." Izumi said "But why?"

"Dunno. Just did." Kazu told her. "And he didn't bother to tell Ms. Akito why or where he was going."

"That's strange of him." Kouji said. "He probably wouldn't have left without a good reason."

"Hmm…that can't be right." Junpei said frowning. 

"Why Junpei?" Izumi asked.

"Because I saw Tasuki today." Junpei said. They all stared at him as he went on. "Well I was going around my block as usual and looking through my neighbors windows and I noticed Tasuki was sitting in a chair staring at a computer screen." 

"You were looking into people's houses?" Izumi said annoyed.

"Yea, don't you?" Junpei asked stupidly. 

"No!" Izumi said. She suddenly remembered seeing Kouji's father hurting Kouji. She reddened and stared hard at her hands. 

"Okay well that's weird. Maybe we should go check on him." Rei suggested coming into their discussion. 

"Yea!" Kazu agreed. "We could be like spies on mission."

"I'm in." Rei said.

"Me too!" Junpei agreed.

"Sure." Kouji said.

"I don't know guys. I have to go see my mom in the hospital." Izumi said.

"Your mom is in the hospital?" Rei said. "What happened?"

"Junpei kissed her." Izumi said.

"EW!" Rei said disgusted. 

"Come on Izumi!" Kazu said. 

"I can't just leave my mom!" Izumi said. "Would you?"

 "That reminds me! I had an ant named Mom. It died." Junpei said.

"I know." Izumi said annoyed.

"Lets go see your mom and then we can go check on Tasuki." Kouji suggested.

"Good idea Kouji!" Rei said. "You're so smart!"

Kouji glanced at her and continued. "Junpei where does Tasuki live?"

"He's my neighbor." Junpei said. 

"What luck!" Kazu exclaimed. "Alright we'll go right after school."

**After school**

Junpei walked ahead with Kazu while Izumi walked on Kouji's left and Rei on Kouji's right.

"So I told her that my favorite drink was grape pop too!" Rei said chatting away.

Izumi had tuned out of Rei story about drinks and was pretty sure Kouji wasn't listening either. Ever since she remembered the scene with Kouji and his dad she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her mind kept replaying the images and she was sure that Kouji had heard her wince softly once in a while. 

Kouji said suddenly "Rei why don't you go up with Kazu and Junpei. I'm sure they'd like to hear your…story." 

Rei looked hurt but pasted a smile on her face, glanced at Izumi and walked quickly up a head. 

Izumi watched Rei squeeze herself between Junpei and Kazu and then started talking to them very animatedly about her grape juice story.  Izumi then looked up at Kouji to see his watching her from the side of his eye.

"Alright Izumi you had better tell me what's on your mind because I've deducted from you glances at me and your wincing out of no where that you're very troubled and it must involve me." Kouji said.

Izumi's eyes widened and then she smiled. 

"Oh it's nothing!" She said.

"You're lying." Kouji said simply.

"Uh…yea you're right, I am lying. It's just that I'm worried about my mom." Izumi said staring at the ground. She wasn't _really_ lying; she was worried about her mom too. 

"Oh, well you shouldn't worry too much. It's her first allergic attack so it won't be as severe." Kouji said comfortingly. 

Izumi smiled at Kouji and noticed that his face had suddenly turned a little red. 

"We're here!" Kazu said calling back to Izumi and Kouji. "Let's go see your mom Izumi."

Izumi asked one of the nurses at the desk if she could see her mom and the nurse gave Izumi her mother's room number. 

"Thank you." Izumi said walking away. 

Izumi, Kouji and the rest of the gang entered Ms. Orimoto's room. They saw her laughing out loud talking to Rei's mother. 

They suddenly turned to see Izumi.

"Izumi!" Ms. Orimoto cried. "I'm so glad to see you. Rei's mom stopped by just a while ago when I called to tell her what happened." 

"Mom, you're okay?" Izumi asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. But if I ever see that boy again I'll ring his neck!" Ms. Orimoto replied with some malice. 

Junpei suddenly stared to back away behind Kouji and Kazu. 

"When will you be getting out?" Izumi asked.

"Well not until tomorrow. That's why I called Rei's mom here so that I could ask her if you could stay with Rei for the night." Ms. Orimoto said.

"Can't I stay here with you?" Izumi asked.

"Don't be silly, Izumi." Her mother replied. "I'm fine and you'll be more comfortable in a home rather than a hospital."

"But mom—" Izumi argued.

"No more. You're staying with Rei." Ms. Orimoto said. She noticed Izumi's sad expression and softened. "I just want you to be safe. Do this for me, will you? I could never feel right if I didn't know that you were safe."

"Alright mom." Izumi said. She went over to give her mother a hug and then left the hospital with her friends. 

They started walking towards Junpei's house. Kazu and Junpei walked off in the front while Izumi, Kouji and Rei walked behind them.

Rei was once again babbling.

"Oh Izumi! You get to come over to my house tonight! It'll be so much fun, eh?" she stared laughing and linked her arm with Kouji's.

Kouji shrugged her off.

"Rei I think Kazu would rather have you walk up with him. After all Junpei is not the best of company." Kouji said annoyed. 

Rei looked startled. This was the second time he had tried to get rid of her. Izumi was also a little startled but she also felt happy Rei was going because she had decided to tell Kouji what she had seen at his house. 

"Izumi, I know you said that it was because of your mom that your were a little worried but I can't help feeling that you still have something on your mind and it must concern me." Kouji said looking at her intently.

Izumi looked down before telling him the truth.

"I saw…I once followed you to your house and I saw your father hurting you. You were giving him…something, a piece of paper, I think. He took it from you and then grabbed you and started hurting you. I saw…that." Izumi said.

She finally dared to look at Kouji and noticed that his face had turned white and he seemed somewhat angry. 

"I'm sorry!" Izumi said. "I haven't told anyone…about anything! About your childhood, you dad, your mom! I'm really sorry." 

 His eyes were downcast as he said, "I wish you hadn't seen that."

"Why was he hurting you?" Izumi asked.

"Because I didn't get perfect on my test, that we had that day." Kouji replied. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were turning white.

"That's horrible." Izumi cried. She stopped walking and Kouji did the same. "You have to do something! You have to get help!"

"I can't do that." Kouji said quietly.

"Why?" Izumi asked him.

"Because…I would have no one to go to if he was taken away. I have no one but him." Kouji said.

"But this isn't right! You can't go on living like this!" Izumi argued. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "It's not right!"

"I have to! If they take him away I'll be sent to an orphanage, or shelter and I don't want to go there!" Kouji said looking away from her.

"What? Kouji that's stupid and you know it as much as I do!" Izumi yelled. "You know that it's better than coming home to your father who's waiting for you with a belt so that he can take out his anger on you!"

"I can't…go there. I could have once…I would have considered that before but…" He said looking at her intensely. He stepped closer to her and hesitantly took her hands.  "I don't want to lose…I don't want to…"

"What Kouji? What?" Izumi asked.

"Kouji, Izumi!" Kazu called out. "We're almost there! Hurry up! Unless you two want to stay back and hold hands a little longer."

Kazu was smiling at them teasingly, Junpei looked at Izumi and Kouji like he was going to cry and Rei stood there glaring at the ground. 

Kouji let Izumi's hands fall and ran to catch up with Kazu. While Izumi lagged slowly behind. 

For some reason Izumi could feel tears running down her cheeks. She wiped then away and took deep breaths while she ran to catch up with the rest of them.

"Izumi?" Junpei said grabbing her arm. "Are you cheating on me?" 

"Uh…Junpei get away from me!" Izumi said. 

"Izumi! I love you!" Junpei cried. He leaned forward to kiss her but found that instead of a kiss he received a punch.

"Er! Get away from me!" She walked up to Rei. 

Rei was blabbing on again with Kazu and Izumi contributed to their discussion once in a while but Kouji remained silent the rest of the way. 

Short right? Well at least I put one up again right? R&R!^_____^ 


End file.
